


Willing

by lux_writes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Model!Baekhyun, Pining, Rebound, Romance, Slight Smut, engineer!chanyeol, slight angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_writes/pseuds/lux_writes
Summary: Willing si Baekhyun maging rebound.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	Willing

Kasabay ng bawat labas-masok sa kanya ni Chanyeol ay ang pagtulo ng butil ng mga luha sa kanyang mga mata. At alam niyang hindi lang iyon dahil sa sarap. Pilit niya isinasantabi ang sakit na nararamdaman, hindi lamang sa ibabang parte ng katawan niya kundi sa parte ng kanyang puso. 

Rather than the physical pain, the emotional pain this situation brings him is a lot harder to take in.

"Baekhyun, malapit na ako." garagal ang boses ni Chanyeol habang patuloy ang pag indayog ng katawan sa ibabaw niya. 

Malapit na din siya kaya lalo niyang nahigpitan ang hawak sa buhok ng lalaki sa ibabaw. 

Ilang minuto pa, they felt both of their release at almost the same time. Bumagsak sa kanya ang katawan ng kasama, pareho nilang habol ang hininga. Pasimple niya na sana pupunasan ang luha niya pero naunahan siya ni Chanyeol. Lalo tuloy bumilis ang kabog ng puso niya kung may ibibilis pa ito.

"Why are you crying again? Are you hurt? Do I always go hard on you?" the taller asked.

Gustong gusto sana siya tanungin ni Baekhyun ng, ' _anong klaseng hurt ba_?' pero he'd rather not say this. He doesn't want to burst this... bubble. He'd rather have this temporary happiness with a tinge of pain than none at all.

"No, okay lang." he assured. 

"Let's clean you up?" Chanyeol asked, already standing up and picking up the pieces of clothes. Kung saan-saan na ito nakarating sa buong living room ng condo ni Chanyeol dahil hindi na sila nakaabot sa bedroom. Ayun, sa sofa inabot ng libog. Akala mo mga horny college students pa din.

Kinuha niya at isinuot ang iniabot na white polo ng binata. Kay Chanyeol 'to, ito yung suot niya kanina at amoy na amoy pa din yung distinct na scent ng kasama. It's very manly. Sobrang bango. Ever since their setup started, ito na ang nakasanayang gawin sa kanya ng lalaki. Alam kasi nitong kahit nahalikan na niya ang lahat ng parte ng katawan ni Baekhyun ay nahihiya pa din ito magpakita ng katawan kaya kelangan may suot pa din ito habang naglalakad papuntang bathroom.

While buttoning the shirt, Baekhyun, as usual, sighed.

Hindi niya din alam kung bakit pa din siya nasa sitwasyon na ito at mas lalong bakit niya pinasok ito in the first place? Pag nalaman ni Jongdae na hindi niya pa din ito itinitigil, baka ituloy na nito ang banta nitong kukuritin siya sa singit. Feeling nga ni Baekhyun mas okay pa na magpakurit sa best friend niya at baka sakaling matauhan siya. Hindi yung nandito siya sa bahay ng isa niya pang kabarkada at willing maging rebound. 

Oo, rebound. Rebound with only physical intimacy. Parang labasan lang ni Chanyeol ng sexual frustrations. Hindi man sinabi straight-up ni Chanyeol na rebound siya, feel niya ganun na siya. Doon pa lang sa mismong tanong nito nung unang beses nilang magchukchakan na: " _Baekhyun, are you helping me forget?_ " eh yun na yun eh. Ang tangang sagot niya na, " _Yes, I will help you_ " pala ang simula ng kalbaryo niya.

Si tanga, nagpagamit sa matagal na niyang more-than-crush na si Engineer Park Chanyeol para makapag move on ito sa long-time jowa nitong nangaliwa. 

Hindi niya din naman masisisi si Chanyeol, choice niya yun. Unang nag open up sa kanya ang lalaki na almost three months na pala silang break ng kasintahan at sinabi din nito ang rason for their break-up na ikinagulat niya dahil sobrang power couple ni Chanyeol at Kyungsoo since college. Nag-iinom silang dalawa lang nun at nakita na lang niya ang sarili niyang nakikipagmomol kay Chanyeol sa living room din ng condo nito (dami na nasaksihan ng sofa, kaloka!). Ayun, napunta sa sex. At simula nga nung tanungan na iyon, may ilang beses nang naulit. 

That started like... a little more than two months ago. 1 month pa lang nahuli na siya ng best friend niyang si Jongdae kasi nakita siyang inihatid ni Chanyeol sa kanyang mumunting studio apartment with visible hickeys on his neck not knowing na nandun ang kanyang mahaderang bff kasi may spare key ito. Ayan, malandi kasi! It took Jongdae Kim a whole four hours one-on-one lecture para pangaralan siya about the cons of doing the do with their friend just to help him forget. In the end, sinabi niyang titigilan na niya pero ayan oh, naliligo pa din siya kasabay ni Chanyeol. Ligo lang! Pagod na siya sa three rounds nila.

Kagaya ng nakaugalian, ihinatid uli ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa kanyang sariling apartment kahit 30 minutes away ito minus the traffic kaya minsan inaabot pa ng 1 hour. Lagi niyang sinasabi na pwede naman siya magbook ng Grab pero the taller always insisted na ihatid siya. Syempre, aarte pa ba siya? Puta siya sa atensyon eh kahit kakarampot yan. Kahit alam niyang hindi pa din nakakamove-on ang kasama sa ex niya... at mukhang hindi na makakamove-on. Paano ba naman kasi agad makaka move on kung lagi mo nakikita? Guess what? Si Engineer Chanyeol Park at Architect Kyungsoo Do ay magkatrabaho! Hay buhay! _Ginusto mong maging panakip butas, Baekhyun. Bahala ka na diyan._

Kaya heto na naman siya at lumuluha as soon as isinara niya ang pinto ng apartment. Hindi naman niya pinapapasok si Chanyeol at hindi din naman ito nagtatanong kung pwedeng pumasok kaya all is good. As good as it can get. Napaupo na uli siya sahig habang humihikbi. Pining sucks. 

Simula kagabi nung nagyaya si Chanyeol ay di niya pa binubuhay ang phone niya as usual kaya at usual na naman ay tadtad ng texts ang phone niya courtesy of his best friend.

**BFF ♡**

saan ka

gala tayo

hello?

b?

huy gagi replyan mo ako

three weeks na tayo hindi nagkikita hoy kahit panget ka namimiss ko na mukha mo

busy ka ba or what kskjkjds bukas na nga lang kita itext good night

b!!!! good morning!!! kagabi pa yung text ko bakit hindi ka pa din nagrereply?

san ka na napadpad

kailangan ko na ba magpa search and rescue pls reply kahit dot lang

nakidnap ka na ba

or WORSE

na kay chanyeol ka ba?!?!

Ayan na nga po. Kaya three weeks na din siya hindi nagpapakita (bukod sa pagiging busy nila sa work kaya hindi nagtatagpo ang sched nila), naguguilty kasi siya humarap kay Jongdae. After niya umamin last month na nagpapakatanga siya ay nangako siyang tatapusin na niya. Nagkita uli sila after a week at malinis ang konsensya niya kasi hindi nga sila nagkaroon ng kahit anong communication ni Chanyeol within that week pero after that... it's a different story. Isang yaya lang uli ni Chanyeol kahit hindi siya binigyan nito ng atensyon for almost two weeks ay ready na naman siya uli magpakahangal! 

**Ako**

yuck no way

_I'm so sorry talaga, bff!_

**BFF ♡**

buti naman naisipan mo magreply diba

saka siguraduhin mo lang

anyway, wanna go out

as bff syempre 

**Ako**

kala ko tinatalo mo na ako CHOURMZ HAHAHA

sige when and where

**BFF ♡**

kapal talaga ng mukha nya akala mo si minseok 

daanan nalang kita mamayang 6pm

dinner tayo

libre ko

**Ako**

sanaol may minseok kim

char

hahahahahaahahha jk di ko siya inaagaw ha

pero wow ganda nya ah, manlilibre ka? 

nuyan

hehe see u bff

**BFF ♡**

kala mo naman talaga magpapaagaw si minseok

see you!

True to his words, dinaanan nga siya at exactly 6pm. That's Jongdae for you! Ang pinakaayaw niya ay yung hindi sumusunod sa usapan kaya good luck na lang kay Baekhyun kapag nahuli siya, oh my god talaga. Kaya he promised to himself. He'll lie now pero he'll eventually correct this. Tatapusin na niya kay Chanyeol, promise talaga.

"Oh, tumitite ka pa ba kay Chanyeol?" 

Halos masamid si Baekhyun sa iniinom niyang coke zero nang itinanong bigla yun ni Jongdae at the middle of their meal. Iba ang pinagkukwentuhan nila eh. Busy sila pag-usapan ang pagiging wannabe vlogger nang kanilang kaklaseng kinaiinisan nung high school. Pero bigla ito isisingit ni Jongdae?!

"Yang bibig mo talaga, Jongdae Kim. Kumakain tayo," tumingin siya sa katabi nila dahil baka maeskandalo ito. Thank goodness naman at mukhang hindi narinig. Or baka nagpapanggap na hindi narinig. No one knows.

"Oo o hindi lang e!" giit nito habang sinusubo ang chickenjoy. Ang kupal naman talaga ni Jongdae. Ililibre daw siya pero fastfood naman? Scammer talaga! Niyayaya niya nga mag-ramen pero halos hilahin na siya papasok ng Jollibee kasi wala daw siyang pera. Hindi pa nag pa-payday. 

"Hindi nga, kulit." tumungo na lang siya kasi baka mabasa pa siya ni Jongdae.

"Shuta, hindi talaga ako convinced," he pursed his lips, still not looking at his best friend. He's already fiddling with his spag. "Pero you do you! Nasabi ko na ang piece ko. Ayoko na umulit sa four hours kong panenermon, sana naman na-trauma ka na dun. Basta tandaan mo, kahit tanga ka ay mahal kita. Dito lang ako palagi. Malamang hindi ako agree sa mga desisyon mo sa buhay pero ayoko naman pangunahan ka. Basta always remember na I'm here."

"Ang cheesy mo diyan ha." Baekhyun joked to lighten the atmosphere.

"Seryoso kasi! May chika nga ako sa'yo..." ibinalik na ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa kaibigan.

"Ano?"

"Wala lang. Nakwento lang in passing ni Minseok na nagkakamabutihan na ulit si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol. I mean, okay lang naman siguro kasi colleagues sila eh and it's about time to move on? Kaso lang, halos isumpa na ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo dati tapos magically okay na sila ngayon?"

Baekhyun hummed, "It's nice that they're getting along ulit. Siguro mahirap nga din kalimutan ang pinagsamahan. Sila ba naman ang magboyfriend since 3rd year college hanggang ngayon. 4 years din yon. Baka may chance pa?" 

"Ano ka, Mama Mary?" biro nito, "Alam mo, ang martyr mo. Akala ko talaga happy crush mo lang si Chanyeol tapos nung iniyakan mo siya a month ago, seryoso ka na pala sa kanya?"

He just shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Well, in my humble opinion," entrada ni Jongdae, "hindi deserve ni Kyungsoo ang chance. He cheated when their relationship is shaky but he cheated nonetheless." 

"Cool off sila when he did that. Considered pa din ba yung cheating?" he asked. Chanyeol said cool off daw nila yung time na yun, he said Kyungsoo tried to... feel it with others to check kung mahal niya pa daw si Chanyeol. Sa totoo lang ay hindi niya alam ang mafi-feel. 

Shocking man pero he was never in a relationship kaya he can't judge if it's right or wrong kasi hindi niya pa naman nararanasan to be in one. Actually, Chanyeol is his first time din -- first kiss, first momol, first sex. Of course, Chanyeol doesn't know. Baekhyun thinks it's pointless to say it at hindi din naman nagtanong si Chanyeol. Paano niya naman sasabihin? ' _Chanyeol ikaw nga pala ang first ko sa lahat kahit no feelings involved for you kasi rebound lang naman talaga ako pero don't worry kasi hindi naman yun importante kahit mahal na yata kita._ '

"Mali pa din kahit cool off! Cool off nga, tapos magpapainit ka sa ibang tao? That's bawal! Saka hindi pa naman sila nagbebreak nung ginawa yon ni Kyungsoo?! Sila pa noon!" parang naeskandalong sabi ni Jongdae, "Kaya kahit kabarkada din natin yang si Kyungsoo, I think the fuck he's very wrong! You need to to find yourself. On your own." 

"Oh? Hindi ba valid na part ng finding yourself ang pagchicheck ng feelings mo with other people outside your relationship?"

Jongdae grimaced, "Single ka all your life, how would you know?"

After that, he did not answer. Hinayaan siya ni Jongdae kasi sa friendship nila since high school, alam na nito na kapag nananahimik si Baekhyun after this kind of conversation ay iniinternalize nito ang kanyang sinabi. So they just ate in silence.

Hindi na din naman sila nagtagal. After sine and window-shopping ay naghiwalay na din sila. Bilang huwarang boyfriend kasi, kinailangan ni Jongdae na puntahan si Minseok kaagad sa condo nito kasi kararating lang nito galing sa family vacation nila sa Madrid. Isinasama nga siya para kumuha ng pasalubong kaso tinatamad na siya, sobrang layo ng condo nito sa apartment niya. Ayaw niya naman dun makitulog kasi baka kung ano pa marinig niyang kababalaghan dun sa dalawa sa gitna ng tulog niya. No way.

Two weeks after, wala na naman paramdam si Chanyeol. Yes, na-ghost na naman sya temporarily pero sanay na siya. Baka nga this time permanently na eh? Di tayo sure.

Still, hindi naman siya 24/7 pokpok kay Chanyeol. Pokpok siya kay Chanyeol pero may iniingitan din naman siyang career kaya hindi din siya masyado nagdwell about being ghosted for the past weeks. Landi responsibly, everyone!

"B, change outfit and retouch ng make-up. Bilis!" his manager-slash-friend na si Heechul instructed. Bumaba agad siya sa stool na inuupuan after several poses & camera clicks at dumeretso sa waiting room kung saan nagiintay ang make up artist.

Hindi man halata pero model siya. Pareho man silang nagtapos ni Jongdae sa kursong BS Business Administration major in Marketing, hindi ito ang pinursue niyang career. Unlike his best friend who entered as a Digital Marketing Assistant sa isang malaking kumpanya upon graduation, he took his time para magmuni-muni kung anong gagawin niya sa buhay. That's the time na nagreach out sa kanya ang isa nyang college friend na si Heechul to enter the world of Modelling with a capital 'M'. Nagma-manage na kasi ito ng ilang models. Anak ng may-ari ng isang sikat na modelling agency si Mr. Kim Heechul na ahead ng three years sa kanya noong college at walang palyang lagi siya sinasabihan ng, **_'may potential ka, b!_ '**. Uto-uto naman siya kaya nagtry nga siya mag modelling.

Kaya heto, two years into this job ay medyo sanay na siya sa takbo. He still plans on working in marketing din naman pero matagal pa siguro yun. Madami siya naiipon dito as a model eh. Hindi naman sa pagmamayabang ay napakabilis ng pasok ng work sa kanya dito. Gaya ngayon, he was posing for the summer collection ng isang sikat na clothing line in the Philippines.

11:30 PM na ng matapos ang shoot, another 30 minutes para matapos ang pakikipagkwentuhan sa photographer and staffs to gain more connections. Kaya noong makasakay siya sa binook niyang sasakyan ay malapit na mag 12:30 ng madaling araw. 

Bilang sabik sa validation from the netizens, binuksan niya ang Twitter account niyang may 85.9K followers and 672 followings. Hindi naman talaga siya celebrity pero may iilang nagfofollow pa din sa kanyang mga nabibihag ng kanyang ganda. Charot. Ang modelling naman na ginagawa niya ay mostly for photoshoots and for runway fashion shows. Wala naman siya masyadong exposure sa small screen or big screen kahit lagi siya pinipilit ni Heechul tumanggap ng acting offers. Lowkey na nga ang modelling, meron pa din nambabash sa kanya. Lalo na siguro kung nagka-role siya sa Ang Probinsyano! Wag na 'no! 

Pagkabukas niya ng app, magtu-tweet na sana siya ng kanyang cute na 'just finished work' selfie pero umurong lahat ng willpower niya noong ang unang bumungad ay ang ang tweet ni Kyungsoo 10 minutes ago.

Selfie nila ni Chanyeol sa isang bar, mukhang nasa gitna ng dance floor at parehong medyo pawisan with the tweet: _'like old times :)'_

Nakita niya pa ang reply ng mga kaibigan nila nung college. Puro pare-parehas na tanong kung comeback na daw ba. Naging controversial kasi ang break up nung dalawa pero walang nakakaalam ng rason bukod sa close friend circle nila which consists of Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Junmyeon, Minseok, Jongdae at Baekhyun.

Actually, kaya lang naman nakatropa ni Baekhyun ang grupo nina Chanyeol dahil ni Minseok. Naging boyfriend kasi ni Jongdae si Minseok noong 4th year college at parang natural na napasama na din sila sa mga gala ng mga kaibigan nito. 

Parehong Marketing student si Baekhyun at Jongdae. Civil Engineering naman ang kinukuha noon ni Chanyeol, Minseok at Yixing. Samantalang Architecture naman ang kay Kyungsoo at Junmyeon. Bago pa lang napasama sina Baekhyun sa friend circle nila ay close na ang grupo nina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo since 1st year college. Kaya siguro nagkadevelopan din? 

With that, tanggap na niya agad sa part niya na matagal ang pinagsamahan ni Chanyeol at Kyungsoo at napakalaki ng chance na magkabalikan ulit sila. After all, pampalipas oras lang siya. The chances of them fixing their issues with each other and just... abandon Baekhyun is so probable. Kaya bakit hirap siyang kumalas sa setup nila ni Chanyeol habang maaga pa?

He was broken out of his reverie when a notification pinged. It was Jongdae's text.

**BFF ♡**

pst

**Ako**

what

**BFF ♡**

kita mo yung tweet ni soo

omg sketchy 

**Ako**

ah kita ko nga

**BFF ♡**

chika ni min sila lang dalawa ang nag-bar

sketchy talaga

**Ako**

pakachismoso ng boyfriend mo

**BFF ♡**

saks lang

e kasi hindi daw sila inaya ni yixing eh sabay sabay lang daw sila nag out nina chanyeol

**Ako**

ano ba yan bakit kay chanyeol naghahanap ng atensyon ang bf mo

kulang ba ang atensyon na natatanggap nya from u

**BFF ♡**

gaga!!!!

anyway, bilis mo magreply

nasa apartment ka na?

**Ako**

pauwi pa lang galing shoot

pagod na ko huhu

dress rehearsal pa tom para sa fashion show

**BFF ♡**

ay weh ba

anong time yan

huy kelangan mo pumunta bukas!!

**Ako**

ha

saan

**BFF ♡**

gaga nalimutan mo?!

tf hindi ka ba nagbubukas ng gc

**Ako**

bakit nakikita mo ba ako nagseseen ha

pinagdeac ako ng fb and messenger ni hee last week

baka daw iflood ako ng haters kasi nalink ako kay joohyuk nam

galit mga fans nya!!! panira daw ako ng loveteam!!! hahahhahah

parang tanga nakasalubong ko lang naman sa mall

why anong meron sa gc

**BFF ♡**

lol di ko napansin na nagdeac ka

eh bakit may twitter ka pa din

**Ako**

best friend ba talaga kita bat di mo napansin

close naman ang dms ko sa twitter 

saka kahit ibash nila ako hindi din naman ako magbabasa

saka wala akong pake???? 

kaya di ko din gets si hee bakit fb lang pinadeac nya lol 

nalimutan nya bang may twt ako

or for clout din chos

**BFF ♡**

di ko napansin kasi

wala naman ako interes sa fb mo skjdsk

anyway

bday ni junmyeon tmr

i mean now kasi madaling araw na

bday nya today

pinareserve nya buong bar bilang yayamanin naman sya

naol anak ng may ari ng kumpanyang pinagtatrabahuhan nya

**Ako**

omg weh ba!!!

di ko na namalayan magkasunod nga pala kami ng bday

lagot paano yung dress rehearsal

anong oras yan

sdsjkds omg talaga hbd kuya jun!!!! salamat sa panlilibre mo ng samgyup lagi nung college days!!!

sobrang palamunin natin noon lol

**BFF ♡**

gago hahaha naalala ko sa kanya yung lola ko twing makikita tayo may bigay na pagkain saten

feeling ko naambunan din ako ng yaman nya

9 pm ang start ng party

sa lumiere 

**Ako**

aaaaaa

8 pm ang dress rehearsal

yung designer kasi mismo ang pupunta at GABI talaga ang free time niya wtf 

try ko humabol

or not

huhu 

**BFF ♡**

hay shala

habol ka nalang

sunog baga naman college friends natin for sure aabutin ng madaling araw yun

**Ako**

pero tetext ko din si kuya jun sa umaga

para may disclaimer in case di talaga kayanin ng powers ko

layo ng lumiere sa venue ng runway lmaooooo

sana din makapagbook agad ako ng grab pahirapan na naman 

**BFF ♡**

ok if u need sundo text me tmr night

**Ako**

luh parang tanga wag na

hindi naman ikaw magdadrive, si kuya min naman

kapal ng mukha mo mag offer

**BFF ♡**

well

**Ako**

sige good night na

bat ba kasi gising ka pa, may pasok ka pa bukas ah

tulog na bye

**BFF ♡**

bye!!!! night mwa!!!

Kagaya nga ng sinabi niya kaninang madaling araw, the first thing he did after waking up at noon is to call Junmyeon to greet him a happy birthday.

"I want you to be there pa naman, B." malungkot na saad ni Junmyeon nang sabihin niyang may dress rehearsal siya at baka hindi umabot.

"I want to be there, too. Parang magulang pa naman kita sa dami ng nagastos mong pera para sa akin," they both laughed at that.

"Basta if you still have time, daan ka? Pero if you're too tired naman from your rehearsal then I understand. You calling to greet me a happy birthday is already enough for me. Alam kong busy ka these past few months sa mga shows mo pero you still reached out. It's okay to rest." he assured.

Sobrang mom-material talaga ni kuya Jun! Kaya naman kahit gusto niya pa ng additional na tulog ay nagsimula na siya gumayak para lang makadaan muna sa mall upang makabili ng gift dito. Kung di siya makaabot today, siguro idadaan nalang niya sa bahay nito tomorrow.

Nahirapan pa siya maghanap ng ireregalo kasi sure naman siyang nasa kanya na ang lahat. Literally. Kaya he settled for a journal at fountain pen. He's a very organized person. Ever since college ay he's fond of journaling. 

Pagkatapos nun ay pumunta na siya sa agency para sa meeting with the bosses before his dress rehearsal.

"Kanina ka pa tingin ng tingin sa phone mo?" puna ng katabi niyang si Seulgi. 

"Text ng text mga kaibigan ko eh." sagot naman niya habang nagtitipa ng reply kina Jongdae.

10:45 na at narito pa din sila sa venue kung saan gaganapin ang fashion show sa Wednesday. Late pa nga dumating yung designer nila na si Madam Giovanni dahil galing pa ito sa dinner meeting. Jusko, 9 na din siguro sila nakapagsimula sa rehearsal. Kaya ayun, aligaga siya sa mga text ni Jongdae, Minseok, Junmyeon at Yixing. 10-minute break lang bago ang sunod na part kaya he took it as an opportunity to reply sa texts.

"Balik na sa backstage, models!" tawag nung assistant nung sikat na designer. 

Ibinulsa niya na ang phone nya after nung huling text niya kay Junmyeon na, ' _sorry papi baka mga 1 hour pa to tapos di pa sure kung makakabook akong grab huhu habadu uli_ ". He sighed while walking backstage.

"Kayo ba ni Joohyuk? Kita ko yung sa PEP." tukso ni Seulgi habang naglalakad sa katabi nya, may pagsiko pa sa kanyang tagiliran.

"Luh," he acted as if he's vomiting, "Di ah! Nakasalubong ko lang yun sa mall tapos nagkasabay na kami kumain kasi wala naman kaming kasama." 

"Infairness, bagay kayo. Pa-issue pa kasi yung si Joohyuk last month nung guesting niya sa TWBA for his movie promotion tapos sinabi niya may crush daw siyang model tapos nakatrabaho niya daw. E di'ba magkasama kayo nun sa Penshoppe?" she raised her brows at her. Gaga talaga 'to!

"Hindi lang ako ang model. Model ka din ah? Malay mo ikaw?" he fired back.

"As if! Hindi pa kami nagkakatrabaho nun, no." tinulak siya nito ng slight, "Mas ship ko kayo. Diba single ka naman?"

"Oo, single ako, Seul. At wala akong balak magkajowa for now."

"Sayang, reto sana kita sa pinsan ko. Crush ka daw nun e. Piloto. Kaya kang dalhin sa langit. Literally!" taas-baba ang kilay nito, akala mo may ibebentang gamit.

"Sabihin mo ibili muna niya ako ng eroplano," biro nito.

"G ka ba? Mayaman yun baka nga ibili ka." halakhak ng kasamang babae habang nakapila na sila. Sila kasing dalawa ang ending ng show. Couple walk ito.

"Joke lang, ito naman. Basta wag na muna. Text kita kapag medyo naengganyo ako." he said para matigil na ang usapan. Natigil nga ang usapan dahil sila na ang rarampa. 

Palabas na siya at nagtitipa siya ng text kay Jongdae upang itanong kung nandun pa din sa Lumiere si Kuya Jun. Maga-ala una na din kasi at baka umuwi na yun. Hindi niya din alam talaga kung bakit ang aga ng party. Habang nagiintay ng reply ay magbu-book na din sana siya nang biglang may nabangga siyang malaking bulto sa harapan. Pagtingala niya... muntik na siyang sumigaw kala mo nakakita ng multo.

Come to think of it. Multo pala ito. Ito yung laging nang gho-ghost sa kanya eh.

"Chanyeol." he muttered. 

After not seeing him for two weeks, narito na siya. In all his white polo glory na bakat na bakat ang naglalakihang braso, loose necktie and fitted black pants which is his usual work attire -- he looked dashing. Sobrang gwapo talaga nito. No wonder madami pa din nagkakandarapa rito kahit alam ng lahat na may boyfriend ito noong sila pa ni Kyungsoo. 

Ang dami niya gusto itanong. Bakit bigla ka na naman nawala? Ghinost mo na ba ako permanently? Tapos na ba ang kung anong meron tayo? Bakit hindi ka na naman nagparamdam? Nasan si Kyungsoo? Nagkabalikan na ba kayo?

Pero he chose the blandest, "Bakit ka nandito?" 

"Susunduin k-" hindi na natapos ni Chanyeol ang isasagot dahil sabay sila napalingon sa tumawag.

"Hyunee!" tanaw niya ang kumakaway na si Joongi. Co-model niya ito at pareho silang sa agency ni Heechul nagtatrabaho. Kumaway siya pabalik. 

Nang makalapit ito sa kanila ay alam na agad ni Baekhyun kung anong gagawin sa kanya. As a greeting, Joongi always pats Baekhyun's butt. Napatawa pa siya nung pumisil ito ng konti pero hindi na niya naituloy ang tawa dahil bigla nalang niyang naramdamang pwersahang napalayo sa kanya ang co-model. Kinuwelyuhan bigla ni Chanyeol si Joongi! Holy shit?!

"Chanyeol! Shit!" hinawakan niya ang braso ni Chanyeol na nakakwelyo pa din kay Joongi. Si Joongi naman ay parehong nakataas ang kamay sa aktong sumusuko.

"Easy, pre!" Joongi spat.

Hinihila pa din ni Baekhyun ang braso ng kaibigan. Wala siyang energy para rito! Pagod na nga siya sa trabaho tapos maliit pa siya. Kayang kaya siya bigwasan ng malaking braso ni Chanyeol, jusko. Regular ito sa gym, gamit na gamit ang membership. "Chanyeol, ano ba! What are you doing?!"

"What is _he_ doing?!" lumingon sa kanya si Chanyeol, nagiigting ang panga. Kulang na lang bumuga ito ng apoy sa sobrang lalim ng hininga.

"Katrabaho ko si Joongi. Bitawan mo nga muna siya," hinila niya uli ang braso nito at buti naman sumunod na siya. Sinulyapan niya si Joongi na inaayos ang kwelyo nitong nagusot. Buti na lang hindi allowed ang unauthorized persons sa parteng ito sa labas ng venue. 

"You didn't tell me you have a very possessive boyfriend, Hyunee." nang sinabi yun ni Joongi, kumuyom na naman ang kamay ni Chanyeol. Mananapak ba to?! 

"Hindi ko siya boyfriend. College friend ko siya. Hindi siya sanay sa ganung batian e..." he mumbled. 

"Oh? Hindi siya boyfriend sa lagay na yan?" Joongi raised his brow, sinulyapan uli ang tahimik na si Chanyeol who is seemingly composing himself. 

"Hindi. Sorry sa misunderstanding, Joongi." siniko ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, "Baka badtrip lang 'to." 

Tumango naman si Joongi. Sakto naman tinawag na din si Joongi ng kanyang P.A. kaya nagpaalam na ito. Not before saying, "I'll go na, Baekhyun. I don't wanna get punched. Malapit na ang show." and then he chuckled while waving. 

Baekhyun sighed.

Ang dami namang nangyari sa araw na 'to! 

Napalingon na lang siya nang biglang umimik si Chanyeol, "Pasok." he commanded, already opening the door of the passenger seat ng kanyang Mercedes Benz. 

Seryoso, gusto niya magtanong kung bakit. Kaso natatakot siya! If looks could kill, kanina pa siya nakahilata diyan. Siguro matutuwa yung mga fans ni Joohyuk kasi wala nang hadlang sa pag-iibigan ng paborito nilang loveteam na NamLee couple.

Kaya ayun, umakyat na siya sa pagkataas taas na sasakyan ni Chanyeol. Inalalayan pa siya nito sa kanyang braso habang sumasakay. Tahimik niyang nilalagay ang seatbelt nang nakaikot na si Chanyeol para sumakay sa driver's seat.

Tahimik sila at buong byahe ay nakatanaw lang siya sa labas ng bintana. Magkaka-stiff neck na siya sa ginagawa niya. Tunog lang ng radyo ang tanging ingay. 

Nang ma-stuck sila sa red light, si Chanyeol ang unang bumasag ng katahimikan.

"What was that?" lumingon siya sa katabi, hawak pa din ang manibela at sa unahan lang nakatingin nang umimik.

"Alin?" pagmamamaang maangan niya. 

"That. What the fuck, Baekhyun? He squeezed your butt." umigting na naman ang panga nito, sumisidhi na naman ang galit. "Binastos ka niya."

"It's okay." kasi totoo naman. Okay lang sa kanya kasi iyon lagi ang biro nito. 

"It's okay? Do you hear yourself, Baekhyun? Paano naging okay yun," humigpit ang hawak niya sa manibela bago itinuon ang pansin sa modelo, "Ano mo ba yun ha at bakit ka nagpapahawak sa kanya?"

"Katrabaho ko nga. Kaibigan ko naman si Joongi kaya ayos lang. Sadya lang siyang ganun kapag bumabati at sanay na ako. Hindi naman ako nababastos. Ikaw lang naman nagrereact diyan e." nagsisimula na din mainis si Baekhyun. Anong karapatan nito diktahan buhay niya? Siya nga eh tinitira si Baekhyun, hindi naman sila. Ano ba naman yung simpleng tapik lang sa pwet? 

"It's not about being comfortable or not! He shouldn't do it kasi hindi naman kayo!" pinaandar na niya ang sasakyan kasi green light na. Thank goodness! Di ko kinakaya ang matalim niyang tingin.

"Hindi ka sure." biro niya, tumawa pa siya.

Bad move siguro yun kasi bigla na lang sumigaw si Chanyeol ng, "What the fuck?!" 

Kinagat ni Baekhyun ang labi niya. He shouldn't assume. He shouldn't assume! Masyado lang nasasagi ang ego ni Chanyeol. O hindi kaya concerned lang talaga ito as a friend? 

"Bakit? Single naman ako ah." lakas loob niyang sinabi.

"So, he's your boyfriend?"

Hindi siya sumagot, nakatingin lang sa labas ng bintana. 

"Baekhyun Byun. Answer me."

Bilang malas siya, stuck na naman sila sa red light. Kita niya tuloy sa peripheral vision niya na tumingin na naman sa kanya ang lalaki. 

"Sagot." this time, wala na siya nagawa. Hinawakan na ni Chanyeol ang kaliwang hita niya. Puta? Puta. 

"Hindi!" medyo irita niyang sagot, kino-corner kasi siya! "Hindi ko siya boyfriend. Joke lang yun. Hindi ka makagets ng joke? Joke yun! Leche ka."

Chanyeol hummed in satisfaction bago bumalik ulit ang tingin sa harap upang magdrive, hindi pa din inaalis ang malaking kamay sa hita niya. Saka lang niya ito tinatanggal kapag nagchi-change ng gear pero agad din naman binabalik sa ibabaw niya.

Hindi na siya nakatiis kaya tinanong niya, "Saan ba kasi tayo?"

"Sa bahay ni Jun. May after-party para sa barkada." 

Ah, kaya siguro maaga yung party sa bar. May after-party sa bahay.

Gusto sana niya itanong kung naroon si Kyungsoo pero he chose not to. Obvious ba? Naroon si Kyungsoo. Best friend ito ni Junmyeon. So he just nodded as an acknowledgment.

"Narito na ang ating model na friend! Teka, friend mo pa ba kami?" naglalakad pa lang sila ni Chanyeol palapit sa poolside table ay umaalingawngaw na agad sa buong garden ng bahay ni Junmyeon ang tinig ni Jongdae.

"Ano ka ba? Ako lang 'to!" sigaw niya pabalik.

Kanya kanya namang bati sa kanya ang mga kaibigan niya, isa isa niya din ito niyakap kasi ang tagal na niya sila hindi nakikita. Before pa yun ng break up nina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo.

Sa buong rectangular table ay naroon lahat ng kaibigan niya maliban kay Kyungsoo. Nasaan yun? May tatlong vacant na monobloc. Lahat magkakatabi sa kabilang side. Sa katapat naman nito ay magkatabi si Jongdae at Minseok samantalang nasa magkabilang kabisera si Junmyeon at Yixing.

"Kuya Jun!" agad siyang sinalubong ng yakap nito, "Belated Happy Birthday! Pasensya na, late ako ng 2 hours sa mismong araw ng birthday mo."

"At least you're here now! Buti nga nag volunteer si Chanyeol na sunduin ka. I told him you texted na baka 1 hour ka pa bago matapos." 

Shit, lampas 1 hour pa bago ako natapos ah? Gaano siya katagal nag intay sa labas? Hindi niya man lang ako tinext para sabihin na nandun na siya? He turned to Chanyeol who's already sitting on one of the vacant seats na available. Doon pa talaga sa gitna. Uhm?

"Anyway, upo ka, B. Kinukuha lang ni Kyungsoo yung pinrepare niyang nachos & dip sa kitchen." bumalik na sa pag upo si Junmyeon.

Awkward pa sila nagkatinginan ni Chanyeol. No way in hell na diyan ako uupo! Kaya pumunta pa siya sa side para kumuha ng spare na upuan at doon isiniksik ang buhat niyang monobloc sa katabi ni Jongdae. Kung napansin man iyon ng mga kasama, no one voiced out their comment.

They easily settled into a comfortable conversation. Mostly sa chika ni Jongdae at Junmyeon siya nakikinig. May sarili namang usapan sina Chanyeol, Yixing at Minseok.

Sa showbiz chika naman talaga ni Jongdae siya nagpa-pay attention pero hindi niya maiwasan marinig yung usapan ng iba nilang kaibigan. So while sipping a little bit of beer, he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Parang sa Batangas ka na tumitira ah." loko ni Minseok kay Chanyeol.

"Alin ba yan? Yung ginagawang resort ba sa Batangas?" tanong naman ni Yixing.

"Oo. Busy din sa trabaho eh. Two weeks na akong doon tumutuloy. Ang hirap magpabalik balik. Nung isang araw nga lang ako nakabalik dito." sagot naman ni Chanyeol.

Two weeks? Kaya ba hindi nagpapakita sa kanya si Chanyeol kasi nasa Batangas siya all these time. Pinilig niya ang ulo niya. Eh ano naman?! Hindi ka na dapat concerned sa fact na yun!

"Busy nga yang si Engr. Park, hindi na mahagilap! Kung 'di ko pa hinila mag hang out nung isang araw ay hindi ko na makakakwentuhan." isang bagong boses ang narinig niya palapit sa kanila. Lumingon si Baekhyun at nakita si Kyungsoo na may dalang tray ng nachos. The latter beamed in recognition. Ibinaba niya agad ang tray sa table at yumakap kay Baekhyun. "Baek! OMG, miss na kita! Nakikita ko lagi ang billboard mo pag papunta ako sa work, sobrang sexy mo dun!" 

Okay... ang awkward.

Ito yung ex ng kachukchakan niya.

He must admit na hindi naman sila sobrang close ni Kyungsoo. Still, kabarkada niya ito and they hang out. Never alone together, though. Laging with other friends.

"Kyungsoo, ano ba. Hindi naman." gusto na masuka ni Baekhyun sa sagot niya. Anong hindi naman?! Sexy yung pose niya dun. White na oversized long-sleeves lang ang suot niya, hanggang gitna lang ito ng hita tapos nakaluhod pa siya. Taliwas sa inosenteng ekspresyon ng mukha niya, head tilted a little bit. Nagtunog pretentious pa siya sa pagtanggi! Yuck!

Paano ba naman kasi medyo naguguilty siya. Yes, break na naman si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol pero this is still awkward as fuck? Kaibigan ni Baekhyun yung dalawa at para sa kanya, may unwritten rule about your friends' exes being off-limits.

Feeling niya, ang bitch niya.

Buti naman at umupo na si Kyungsoo sa katabi ni Chanyeol. He even heard Kyungsoo say, ' _pagod ka na siguro, dear. tell me if you wanna rest na ha?_ ' while talking to Chanyeol, still using their endearment nung couple pa sila. Kulang na lang biglang kumanta si Baekhyun ng 'it really hurts!!!' dito.

Akala niya ligtas na siya pero bigla siyang tinanong Kyungsoo.

"B, what's with you and Joohyuk Nam?" Kyungsoo inquired, "I saw the article, e! Tapos controversial pa yung pagkakaroon niya ng crush na model. And he also quote tweeted your last selfie?" 

Pa-issue talaga si Joohyuk! Qinuote retweet ba naman with a "cute!" ang selfie niya. Okay lang naman sana kaso hindi niya ba naiisip yung mga fans niyang hayok sa loveteam niya with Sungkyung Lee. Tapos napicture-an pa sila sa mall na magkasama. Gago?!

"Wala. Nakasalubong ko lang siya sa mall tapos wala naman kami parehong kasama kaya kumain kami ng sabay," saulo na niya ang script na to. "Sabi ko naman sa kanya wag na kami dun sa mataong kainan kaso nag-insist siyang sa McDo kasi endorsement niya yun. Ayun..."

"Kung iisipin, bagay kayo." biro ni Jongdae sa tabi niya. Parang gumalaw ng sarili ang kamay niya kasi hinila niya bigla ang buhok ni Jongdae. Ang ingrata! "Aray, B! Pota ka talaga!" 

Binitiwan niya naman ang buhok nito, "Don't say bad words!" 

"Wow, ang linis mo naman diyan?"

"Pero are you dating someone now?" tanong naman ni Yixing. "Ang sinasabi kasi nung article ay you're dating Joohyuk daw?"

"Fake news! Wala akong dine-date at lalo nang hindi ko dine-date si Joohyuk. Hindi ko na nga maayos buhay ko, relationship pa kaya." halakhak niya sa sobrang awkwardness.

Bakit nasa kanya ang spotlight?!

"Ayan kaya hindi ka pa nagkakajowa since birth, ganyan palagi ang linyahan mo." pasaring ni Jongdae.

A series of gasps can be heard. Parang gulat mga kaibigan except kay Jongdae at Minseok. Para tuloy may question mark sa ibabaw ng ulo niya sa sobrang taka. Hindi nila alam?

"You've never been in a relationship?!" Junmyeon blurted.

"Eh paano yung mga dine-date mo nung college?" usal naman ni Kyungsoo. 

Si Jongdae na agad ang sumagot, "Hanggang date lang. Never nga ito umabot ng third date. Choosy kasi." 

"Bakit ikaw ang sumasagot? Spokesperson ba kita?" hinila uli nito ang buhok ng best friend. Tinulak naman siya ng mahina.

"Grabe, we don't know. Akala ko may naging boyfriend ka na. Or even during high school. I remember kasi when Jongdae would always point at someone and tell us na naging suitor mo yun. Ang dami nila." parang hindi makapaniwalang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"I... really didn't think much about relationships. Kahit ngayon naman." he confessed.

Buti na lang biglang nag shift ang topic sa lovelife naman ni Yixing. Thank heavens! And thank Jongdae who did it! Ayaw niya talaga naho-hot seat at buti naman alam ito ng best friend niya. 

After another hour pa of kwentuhan and inuman, naramdam na niya yung urge na umihi. Lumingon siya sa katabi niyang si Jongdae na tulog na sa balikat ni Minseok. 

"Kuya Jun, cr lang ako."

"Sige. Papapuntahin ko na din sa kwarto sina Dae at Min. Dito ka na din tutulog di'ba? May schedule ka ba today?" sabi ni Junmyeon, nagsisimula na din mag linis ng table. Alas singko na din kasi ng umaga. Sabado at wala naman sila pare-parehong trabaho kaya umiling siya.

Lalabas na sana niya ng banyo sa second floor after washing his hands pero may biglang tumulak uli sa kanya papasok. Agad naman ni-lock ng tarantado ang pinto. 

"Ano ba, Chanyeol!" inis na bulong niya. Mahirap na, baka may makarinig pa.

Itutulak na sana niya ito pero hindi na siya nakapumiglas. Sa laking tao ba naman nito, ang bilis lang siyang nabuhat at naipatong sa countertop kung nasan ang sink sa katabi niya at agad siya hinalikan. 

Hawak nito ang bewang niya, pilit ipinapasok ni Chanyeol ang dila niya sa loob ng kanyang bibig at wala na siyang magawa. Maya maya ay nalasahan na ni Baekhyun ang pamilyar na lasa ng metal, sign na dumudugo na ang labi niya sa sobrang rahas ng halik.

"Kanina ko pa gusto gawin sa'yo to." Chanyeol said in between kisses.

Baekhyun's hands were fisted on Chanyeol's chest. Unti-unti na siya nawawalan ng ulirat pero something suddenly ticked on his head. Hindi pwede! Nasa labas ang mga kaibigan nila! 

Kaya buong pwersa niyang itinulak si Chanyeol kahit hirap na hirap siya. Napaatras na nga si Chanyeol pero nakahabol pa ito ng isang halik bago tuluyang humiwalay.

"Chanyeol, stop." he said panting. He's sure he's already red all over pero wala na siyang pake. He's glad naitigil niya agad.

Another second, he would've gave in.

"Why?" with eyes blown away, he's sure nabitin si Chanyeol. Isang sulyap niya sa ibaba, he saw how hard Chanyeol already is.

"Anong why? Hindi ka ba nahihiya? Nasa bahay tayo ni Junmyeon at nasa labas ang mga kaibigan natin pati iyong ex mo!" Baekhyun went down from the countertop, kita niya ang pagkunot ni Chanyeol pero hindi siya umimik so he took it as an opportunity to continue, "Kung hindi mo ko magawang respetuhin, kahit yung mga kaibigan nalang natin."

And then he opened the bathroom door. Tiningnan niya pa both sides ng hallway para macheck kung may nakarinig. He turned his head back to Chanyeol. Nakatalikod pa rin ito sa kanya pero kita niya ang kunot na ekspresyon mula sa salamin. 

"Pasabi na lang kay kuya Jun, tumulog na ako. Pagod na ako." he said before entering a random guestroom and locking it for extra measure.

Well, that was what he said kaninang madaling araw. Not now. Not now that he's riding Chanyeol's car... and Chanyeol himself.

Ihinatid na naman siya ni Chanyeol sa kanyang apartment mula sa bahay ni Junmyeon, saying na may gagawin din siya on this area. Palusot pero sige. Kaya ayun, nung bababa na sana si Baekhyun sa sasakyan ay bigla na naman siya hinila ni Chanyeol for a chaste kiss. Yun lang, parang si Baekhyun ang nakulangan. Nag short circuit na yata ang brain niya kaya he was the one who deepened the kiss.

And ang tanga nating bida, ingat na ingat... hindi sa puso kundi sa posibilidad na baka masandalan niya ang busina. Baka mabulabog ang mga tao dito sa basement parking ng apartment niya kung meron man.

"Baek, ang sarap mo. Fuuuuck." ungol ni Chanyeol, may pagpisil pa sa hita niya.

After both of their release, Chanyeol cleaned both of them with wet wipes. No one is speaking a word. 

Bumaba na siya ng sasakyan when he deemed himself clean enough. Liligo na lang siya pagtaas. Pakshet! Akala ko ba bagong buhay na?! Nang nagiintay siya ng elevator ay naramdaman niya ang lalaking sumunod sa kanya. Malamang ihahatid na naman siya ni Chanyeol sa pinto ng apartment niya. Tahimik pa din naman sila nang nakasakay na sa elevator at nang makababa sa floor niya. 

Papasok na sana siya sa kanyang unit pero pinigilan siya ng kasama, hawak ang kanyang braso.

"Your fashion show... it's on Wednesday, right?" he asked while scratching his nape, parang nahihiya magtanong.

Tumango naman siya.

"Can I go?" nagulat siya doon. This is a first time. Sa kanyang mga kaibigan, si Jongdae at Minseok palang ang nakakaattend ng runway shows niya. Bakit naman biglaan?

"Ha? Ikaw bahala. Pero hindi ba may trabaho ka?"

Chanyeol shrugged, "I'll make time. Hahabol ako."

"Sige. May ticket ka ba?" inaalala niya kung meron pang makukuhanan ng ticket... baka si Heechul meron?

"Meron na. I asked Heechul. Nakasalubong ko siya noong sinundo kita kagabi. Puntahan ko lang daw siya sa Wednesday tapos bibigyan niya ako." Oh, close nga din pala yung dalawa since college. He nodded at that.

"Sige," Baekhyun smiled, "See you, I guess?"

Chanyeol smiled back, "See you." 

He pulled Baekhyun and lightly kissed his left cheek before pushing him lightly inside. He waved muna bago tuluyang sinarado ang pinto sa gitna nila. What is this? What is happening here? Ayaw na niya pakaisipin kasi tatapusin ko na naman talaga. Promise talaga. Just a little more. Give me a little more time.

"Oh, nilalamig ka na?" tinawanan siya ni Seulgi. 

Nasa backstage sila at nag iintay ng turn. Sila ang closing ni Seulgi para sa new fashion collection ni Madam Giovanni. Patatlong change outfit na ito at itong damit na ito ang pinakaayaw niya. Paano ba naman kasi? Open na open yung chest tapos full-blown pa ang lamig ng aircon dito sa venue. Para siyang swan sa suot niyang puti at medaming sequins. Ito kasi ang concept ng collection na 'to. Tapos for unisex clothings sila ni Seulgi. Hindi niya naman pwede i-adjust ang open shirt niyang very-low neckline kasi may glitters pa sa dibdib niya, kailangan kita yun. Tiis-ganda tuloy siya.

"Pucha, baka mahalatang nanginginig ako sa lamig." reklamo ni Baekhyun.

"Konting tiis na lang, B. Malapit na tayo." sumilip si Seulgi ng slight, "Ayan, cue na natin. Let's go!"

Biglang shift naman ni Baekhyun sa professional mode. Lalong na-accentuate ang smokey eye make up sa fierce look that he's sporting. Compared sa pa-tweetums niyang outfit kanina, this is the sexiest and fiercest. Deretso pa din ang tingin niya. He was about to turn nang may nahagip ang tingin niya. Agad niyang naramdaman ang mabilis na kabog ng dibdib. Shet!

He wouldn't usually pay attention to the people around him when walking on the runway pero talaga namang agaw pansin ang nakita niya even with the few seconds he saw him.

Hindi niya napansin si Chanyeol kanina. Baka kadarating lang? Pero, fuck? Kung hindi lang siya sanay sa pagrampa ay baka kanina pa siya nabuwal kasi naramdaman niyang nanginig ang tuhod niya. Chanyeol's eyes were dark while looking at him from head to toe. Nakahalukipkip pa ito habang nakatingin sa kanya. Sa 2nd row ito nakaupo pero nangingibabaw pa din siya sa sobrang tangkad. Kita pa nga niyang pinagbubulungan si Chanyeol nung mga babaeng katabi niya at nasa likod niya. Dyahe! 

Kahit nung lumabas na din lahat ng models para mag bow pagkatapos ipakilala ang designer na si Madam Giovanni de Rico ay mabilis pa din ang tibok ng puso niya. Hindi niya alam kung dahil sa adrenaline rush na dala ng katatapos na show or dahil may certain Engineer na titig na titig sa kanya.

Balisa siya sa tayo niya kasi kada sulyap niya sa area ni Chanyeol ay sa kanya ito nakatingin. Sana naman hindi siya mukhang constipated sa group pictures?!

Sa backstage ay binaha naman siya ng congratulations. Madam Giovanni even gave him the tightest hug, telling him na sa kanya uli ibibigay ang closing spot sa sunod na collection. He thanked him naman. 

Pagdating niya sa kanyang dressing room ay nag iintay doon ang P.A. niyang si Jihyo at HMUA na si Dahyun. 

"B," turo ni Jihyo sa table na punong puno ng gifts and flowers, "Ang daming nag iwan! Kaloka!"

"Good luck na naman sa atin. Paano natin yan paghahatian iuwi?" sabay tawa ni Dahyun.

"Kasi naman, sabi ko sa'yo bumili ka na ng sasakyan. Hindi yung nagga-Grab ka lang lagi. Ayaw mo naman ako isama pauwi sa apartment mo kasi nasasayangan ka sa pamasahe and time e ito ang trabaho ko?!" reklamo ni Jihyo.

"Ayoko pa bumili ng sasakyan. Nag-iipon pa nga ako para makabili ng mas malaking apartment. Saka ayoko naman ihatid mo lang ako tapos babalik ka pa. Out of the way! Magkanya-kanya na lang tayong uwi." he reasoned out.

"Eh bakit ayaw mo tanggapin ang company car na inooffer ni Sir Heechul?" tanong ni Dahyun.

"Uh, no thanks? Ako ang magdadrive? Ayoko nga!" kinuha niya ang mineral water na nasa tabi at uminom doon.

"Ako!" Jihyo volunteered.

"Ateng, wala kang lisensya." paalala ni Dahyun, binato pa ito ng tissue. 

"Eh di mag aaral ako? Ano?" subok niya. 

"Pag-iisipan ko." 

Sabay-sabay sila napatingin kasi biglang may kumatok. Lumapit naman si Jihyo para pagbuksan ang kung sino man. Lo and behold, isang Engineer Park na may hawak na bouquet of sunflowers ang pumasok. Parang gusto na lang niya lumuhod. Char.

"Congratulations." bati ni Chanyeol habang inaabot ang bulaklak. Baekhyun accepted it gratefully while smiling.

"Thank you!"

Napasulyap naman siya sa lalaki. Malalim ang tingin nito sa kanya. Specifically... sa collarbones niyang may glitters hanggang dibdib. Naconscious tuloy sya doon. Pilit niya sinarado ang damit pero useless.

Nagtanong na lang tuloy siya para mabawi ang atensyon ni Chanyeol sa katawan niya.

"Anong oras ka dumating?" tanong ni Baekhyun habang inaamoy ang bulaklak.

Buti naman bumalik na sa mukha niya ang tingin ng lalaki, "I'm sorry, I was late. I was held up in a meeting. Galing pa akong Batangas. Yung last outfit mo lang naabutan ko." Chanyeol sighed, seemingly disappointed by himself.

Tumango si Baekhyun. 

Another knock was heard. Lumingon sila sa pinagbuksan ni Jihyo na bagong dating. It was Joohyuk! May dalang bouquet of red roses. Haba naman ng hair ni Baekhyun Byun?

Ang laki ng ngiti nito habang lumalapit sa kanya, "Hi, Baekhyun! You're so beautiful. Congratulations." sabay abot ng red roses. Ayan, dalawang bouquet ang hawak niya. Ganda siya ih?

Mas nagulat naman siya kasi bigla siya nitong hinalikan sa pisngi. Sa harap ni Chanyeol! Kabado siyang tumingin dito, kinakabahan dahil baka manguwelyo na naman. Thankfully, hindi. Blangko lang ang mukhang nakatingin kay Joohyuk.

"Ah, thank you Joohyuk. Nasa audience ka ba?" 

"Wala. Pinuntahan lang kita dito sa backstage to congratulate you." and then he pinched the smaller's cheeks.

Oh my god, ang awkward. Kailangan niya ba i-introduce yung dalawa?

Lumingon siya kay Jihyo at Dahyun pero parehas patay malisya at nagce-cellphone. Wala ba talagang sasagip sa kanya dito?!

"By the way, Baekhyun. You have something to do after? Tara mag-coffee. My treat." yaya ni Joohyuk.

He grimaced. Nagi-isip pa lang siya ng excuse pero agad na umimik si Chanyeol.

"He's going with me. May usapan kami tonight." 

Talaga? May usapan kami? Bakit hindi ko iyon alam?

Okay, whatever. Basta hindi siya maisama ni Joohyuk! Ako na naman pagpipyestahan ng NamLee Nation pag sumama pa ako sa kanya at may makakita. Mahirap na. Nagiging homewrecker siya ng wala sa oras.

"Talaga?" Joohyuk's face fell, "That's too bad, then." 

"Sorry, Joohyuk. Maybe next time?" he offered kahit sure siyang kahit next time ay hindi pa din siya sasama. Kainis!

"Sure, next time." parang nabuhayan naman ito ng loob, "Sige, I'll go first? See you!"

Ayan na nga ba eh. _'Usapan'_ ang palusot ni Chanyeol kanina pero hindi naman usapan lang tong ginagawa nila. 

"Baekhyun, alam mo kung anong paborito kong parte ng katawan mo?" Chanyeol asked in a deep, husky voice. His lips were tracing his inner left thighs.

Hindi na siya makapag isip ng maayos. Bakit ba tanong ng tanong tong lalaking to, kanina pa nga siyang wala sa ulirat. Umiling lang tuloy siya, sinasabunutan pa din ang lalaking nasa ibabaw niya.

"Here." He whispered before biting Baekhyun's thighs.

Anak ng pating! Sa sobrang lakas ng daing niya, feeling tuloy niya rinig na yun hanggang sa kabilang unit na kapitbahay ni Chanyeol.

After several ministrations pa, they finished their second round. Na-test ang flexibility ni Baekhyun ngayon sa sobrang daming position na tinry ni Chanyeol. Fuck. Ibinaon na lang ni Baekhyun ang ulo sa unan, angry with himself for giving in again. Hindi niya talaga matyempuhan itigil na to.

(Or ayaw niya lang talaga itigil.)

After taking a bath, he was already arranging his things kagaya ng nakagawian. It's already 3am at ito na ang pinakalate niyang tapos... dito. Syempre late din kasi sila nagsimula, galing sila sa fashion show, obviously. Hindi niya sigurado kung ihahatid pa rin siya ni Chanyeol kaya siguro magta-taxi na lang siya if ever wala siyang ma-book. 

Chanyeol was looking at him while he's folding his soiled clothes para ilagay sa bag niya. Si Baekhyun kasi yung tipo ng taong laging may spare na damit at underwear sa tote bag niya kaya lagi siya may pamalit whenever he would take a bath at the taller's place. Inuulit na lang niya ang pants niya. 

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol called. Inangat naman naman niya ang tingin niya. Nakasandal sa door frame ng en suite bathroom habang tinutuyo ang buhok gamit ang towel. Boxers lang ang suot at nakabalandra ang six-pack abs nito. Namula na naman si Baekhyun kasi naalala niya kung paano niya dilaan yan kanina. Jusko ka, Baekhyun Byun! Pinalaki ka bang ganyan ng magulang mo?!

"Yes?" 

"Dito ka na kaya matulog?" To say that he was shocked is an understatement. That was a first! Lagi kasi siya umuuwi after doing it with Chanyeol at inihahatid naman siya nito kahit anong oras. It felt surreal and it's scaring him. 

Umaariba ang fight or flight response ni Baekhyun!

"Uh, uwi na lang ako. Baka naman may taxi pa diyan." nakangiwi na siya habang sinasabi yun.

"Isn't it better to just sleep here?" lumapit ito sa kanya kaya umatras siya pero wala na siya aatrasan kasi kama na ang nasa likod niya, "May work ka ba tomorrow?"

"Wala." 

Baekhyun! Tanga! Bakit mo sinabi!

"Then it's settled. Stay the night. If you're uncomfortable with me here, doon na ako sa sofa tutulog. You can stay here in my room." Chanyeol suggested. Kumukuha na si Chanyeol ng isa pang unan, mukhang seryoso na sa sofa nga siya. 

Sumidhi ang hiya sa kanya. Okay, malaki ang sofa sa living room at malaki ang living room ni Chanyeol. Pero hindi ba ang kapal naman ng mukha niya kung dun niya patutulugin ang may-ari ng condo na 'to? 

"Wait, wait! Ako na dun!" aagawin na sana niya ang unan pero hindi niya maagaw. Ang lakas naman ng taong to! Nakailang hila na siya, parang siya pa ang babagsak palikod dahil ang higpit ng pagkakahawak ng kasama.

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Chanyeol with an amused smile, looking at him struggling, "No way. It's too uncomfortable there and I don't want you uncomfortable."

In the end, Baekhyun gave up pulling the pillow. He sighed. Pagod na siya buong araw sa pagrampa, nakipagchukchakan na siya tapos nakikipag agawan pa siya ng unan dito kay Chanyeol, halata namang hindi niya makukuha. Kayang kaya siya ibalibag nito eh. (Tested!)

"Uuwi na lang ako." Baekhyun decided.

Chanyeol chuckled upon hearing that, "Oh, bat uuwi agad? Tabi na lang tayo matulog para tapos na ang usapan."

Lalong napatawa si Chanyeol nang makita ang parang naeskandalong mukha ni Baekhyun. Hindi siya ready sa ganyang tabi-tabi ng pagtulog! Never niya pa nagawa yun with another person na talagang dalawa lang sila except sa best friend niya o kapamilya niya. Sobrang domestic na nun at lalo siyang kinakabahan. 

Para tuloy siyang tumawa din, "Ha-ha-ha. No thanks. Uuwi na lang ako."

Tatalikod na sana siya pero hinila siya ni Chanyeol only to end up on the latter's arms, bumagsak sila sa king-sized bed ni Chanyeol. Nakasiksik ang mukha niya sa dibdib nito at mahigpit ang pagkakayakap sa kanya. Amoy niya ang minty na body wash nitong sobrang bango.

Pero to more important matter like... Chanyeol is cuddling him! This is bad. As a rebound na may feelings para sa lalaking ito, Baekhyun is so uneasy already. Nakakarupok lalo ang mga ganitong moves.

"Chanyeol, ano b-ba." Baekhyun whined. Mas naging tunog kinikilig pa tuloy kesa sa tunog nagrereklamo. Pilit siyang kumakawala pero alam na naman siguro ng lahat na medyo mahirap manlaban pag ganito na.

"Just sleep, baby." Chanyeol whispered on his ear which caused Baekhyun to freeze momentarily.

Baby?

_Patay tayo diyan._

Kung hindi pa hulog na hulog si Baekhyun before, ito na yun. He's doomed. 

He's completely and utterly doomed and no one will save him from this. Not even Chanyeol. Never Chanyeol.

Bahala na. Nasasaktan na din naman ako, lulubos-lubusin ko muna.

After a long day, he just willed himself to sleep while buried in his love's chest. Kahit ngayon lang, he will pretend everything is alright.

Baekhyun woke up with the sun's rays hitting on him. Unti-unti siyang mumulat. Mag iinat na sana siya pero he realized na hindi siya makagalaw kasi may mabigat na kamay na nakapatong sa kanya.

He tilted slightly to look at his back. It was Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is spooning him on his sleep. 

Nakapatong ang braso nito sa kanyang bewang. When Baekhyun shifted a bit, he even felt Chanyeol's morning wood. Kaloka! Nag-init na naman ang mukha niya.

Siguro dahil sa paglikot niya, nagising na din si Chanyeol. Pagkamulat nito ng mata ay agad silang nagkatitigan. Baekhyun almost melted then and there when he smiled at him.

"Good morning." in his husky voice, Chanyeol greeted. Sasagot na sana siya pero hindi na niya nagawa kasi Chanyeol pecked his lips for a kiss! Hala?! Bakit may pa-ganito? Bakit parang magjowa? I did not sign up for this. Tangina.

Tangina talaga. 

Ayoko na po.

Lutang siya buong umaga. Hindi na siya nakapag-isip ng maayos after that incident. Ang alam niya lang, ihinatid siya ni Chanyeol sa apartment niya before the latter went to work. Niyaya pa nga nito si Baekhyun mag breakfast pero he gathered all his courage to reject him, ayun, hinatid na lang siya pauwi.

At ang gago, hinalikan pa siya sa noo for a whole 10 seconds. Oo, binilang niya talaga kung gaano katagal nakalapat lang ang labi ni Chanyeol sa noo niya noong nasa tapat na sila ng apartment unit ni Baekhyun.

Sobrang nas-stress si Baekhyun sa setup nila. Ayaw niyang umasa. Promise, ayaw niya talaga. Pero sa mga inaasta ni Chanyeol ngayon ay parang may something na between them. Something beyond physical intimacy. 

Mas nakapagpalito pa sa kanya nung nag-aya kinabukasan si Chanyeol ng dinner.

**Chanyeol**

Good afternoon, Baekhyun. You have plans this evening?

Ang akala niya ay tawag ng laman ito kaya nagreply naman siya to ask for details.

**Ako**

yes free naman ako

punta nalang ako sa condo mo

daan muna ako sa agency later

**Chanyeol**

Ako na ang susundo sayo sa building ng agency mo. What time is it?

**Ako**

huy wag na

ako nalang pupunta sa condo mo

magiintay ka pa

**Chanyeol**

We'll have dinner so I'll fetch you.

Dinner? DINNER? As in kain ng totoong food? Hindi yung ako ang kakainin? 

Kahit nalilito si Baekhyun ay ibinigay niya ang approximate time ng tapos niya sa contract signing para sa bagong endorsement niya na skincare product. 

And ang mas nakapagpalito pa sa kanya ay... nag-dinner nga sila sa isang restaurant! And here's the most shocking part, nag-dinner LANG sila. After the meal kung saan Chanyeol asked about his day and whatnots, ihinatid na niya ito sa apartment ni Baekhyun at nagpaalam na uli with matching forehead kisses na naman.

Gulong-gulo na siya. Gusto niya kumonsulta kay Jongdae pero baka sermunan na naman siya. Hindi pwede, so kinimkim na lang niya.

That same dinner routine went on for another month. Konti na lang ay iisipin na nya na date ito. Pero let's be honest, this really screams like a date. Sa buong month na 'to, they go out for dinner at least twice a week. Dinner lang talaga. Once lang sila nagmomol, yes! Other than that, wala na. Ang pinaka-sketchy ay palagi itong nagtetext sa kanya at kinukumusta siya.

He was so ready to ask Chanyeol kung anong deal between them. Not until Jongdae supplied his dose of gossips.

**BFF ♡**

musta ka naman diyan at ang clear skin mo

kita ko yung bagong endorsement mo ah

pahingi kahit trial kit lang

charot

**Ako**

wag yung brand na yun

hindi effective sakin

ahahhahahahhhahaha

hindi nga yun ang ginagamit kong pang skincare

**BFF ♡**

wow parang ang sarap ileak nitong convo na to sa media

scam tong endorser na to hindi ginagamit ang ineendorse

**Ako**

jongdae mabaho ang paa

^ ayan dapat kasama yan sa screenshot kapag nileak mo tong convo ha

**BFF ♡**

bastos!!!

**Ako**

hahahahahahhhah

**BFF ♡**

anyway

ang sadya ko talaga dito ay

may chika ako

**Ako**

hulaan ko

galing yan kay minseok

**BFF ♡**

tumpak!

wag ka mabibigla

alam ko namang tapos na kayo ni chanyeol kaya ok lang ikwento to

hindi ka naman siguro mahuhurt lol

tapos ka na sa iyak iyak phase diba

actually baka yung one month nyo dati ay bugso lang ng damdamin

kasi guess what

magkakabalikan na yata si chanyeol at kyungsoo!!!

Nanlamig si Baekhyun nang mabasa ang huling chat. Parang nanlabo ang mata niya. Expected na niya na mangyayari to, na malaki ang posibilidad na magkabalikan yung dalawa... pero ang sakit pa din pala? To the point that he can physically feel the pain on his chest.

Ilang vibrate pa ng phone niya ang nagpabalik ng ulirat niya. Tinadtad na naman siya ng texts ni Jongdae.

**BFF ♡**

huy nandyan ka pa ba

nasa shoot ka?

**Ako**

huy nandito pa ako! 

nag cr lang ako 

bawal ba umihi ha?

pero wtffff seryoso may comeback?

kwento!

Habang tinatype niya ang mga yun ay nanginginig na siya. Leche.

**BFF ♡**

lagi magkasama sa lunch yung dalawa sabi ni min kagaya nung sila pa

tapos pumupunta na ulit si kyungsoo sa condo ni chanyeol

Gustong matawa ni Baekhyun from pure disbelief. Ganon? Lunch si Kyungsoo tapos dinner ang sa kanya? Kaya pala ang gago, hindi na siya niyayaya pumunta sa condo nito? Strictly for Kyungsoo na pala uli ang lugar na yun? 

Unti-unting sumibol ang galit sa kanya even when he's on the verge of tears.

Mas lalo lang napatanuyan ni Baekhyun ang kwento ni Jongdae when Chanyeol, again, ghosted him. Tangina? Mag iisang buwan na at hindi pa ito nagpaparamdam sa kanya, text man or whatever. Biglang tumigil! Syempre hindi siya ang nag attempt na unang kumontak. 

Gusto niya ng closure kahit hindi naman naging sila ni Chanyeol. Ni wala nga silang verbal agreement kung anong estado nila e. Still, he wanted to end whatever this is. Siguro nga tanga siya kasi he could've ended this ages ago pero lagi niya dinedelay. Baka ito na yung karma niya. So, in the back of his mind, he believed that maybe... _no closure at all is already the closure._

Iyon ang mantra niya all throughout. 

Kagaya nga ng sabi ni Nadine Lustre, tuloy pa din naman ang buhay. Tuloy pa din ang work niya, nakikipagkita siya kay Jongdae at Minseok minsan, umuuwi din siya sa family house ng Byuns sa Laguna para laruin ang mga pamangkin niya at lagi din siya inuusisa ng parents niya kung hindi pa daw ba siya mag aasawa. Mag aasawa? On his 20s? At this golden age of 21st century? Who does that? Nah. Wala nga siyang boyfriend eh. 

Pero, well, it seemed like si Baekhyun lang ang nag-iisip noon. Kasi apparently, normal magpakasal on their blooming 20s. 

Ang older brother ni kuya Junmyeon ang ating prime example.

**Yunho**

Hello, Baekhyun. Is this still your number? 

**Ako**

omg yes po

hello kuya yunho!!!

**Yunho**

Haha! Dami pa din energy kahit sa text. Anyway, I would just like to ask for your address kasi I will send you the invitation for the engagement party. I could've just asked Jun to relay the message pero I wanted to ask you personally kasi you were the one who introduced Yoona and I. Siya din nagsabi sakin na dapat invited ka talaga. Sobrang laki ng role mo sa buhay namin and we're grateful. :)

**Ako**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh

omg talaga?????

ikakasal na kayo?!

hindi naman ako ang nagluwal sa inyong dalawa pero sobrang proud ako huhu

**Yunho**

Yes, I proposed to her last week. She said yes! :)

Dali-dali naman sinend ni Baekhyun ang address ng apartment niya, still over the moon. He's so happy for them. Yoona was his model friend. Siya ang unang nakatrabaho ni Baekhyun noong nagsisimula pa lang siya, and as a senior, Yoona was so nice to guide him. Sakto naman na crush daw ni Yunho si Yoona kaya nagpalakad ito sa kanya. Yunho was already his friend back in college kasi nga kapatid ito ni Junmyeon at lagi silang tambay sa mansyon nila nung dun pa nakatira si Junmyeon. (May sariling bahay na kasi ito.) 

Isn't it too fast? Magtu-two years or so pa lang silang in a relationship tapos kasal na agad? Pero Baekhyun thought... considered pa din ba itong 'fast' if you're already sure with each other? Bakit nga ba patatagalin pa? He smiled at that.

Pero noong medyo kumalma na ang excitement niya days after, he suddenly remembered one crucial detail that he missed. Chanyeol will surely attend the engagement party din di'ba? Imposibleng hindi. Close friends din sila ni Yunho at boss niya pa ito. Yes, isa ito sa big bosses niya! Pamilya ni Junmyeon ang may-ari ng sikat na corporation which specializes on construction, mostly for mid-rise and high-rise buildings.

His eye slightly twitched. _E ano naman?!_

Kaya ayun. When the day of the engagement party came, dress-to-kill si Baekhyun. Bakit niya ipapakitang affected siya? Oo, affected siya pero Chanyeol doesn't have to know that. He doesn't need to know how much Baekhyun self-pitied. How Baekhyun cried on most nights, thinking of how much of a slut he is para magpagamit sa kaibigan. How Baekhyun felt guilty everytime he remembers Kyungsoo. How guilty he is for lying to Jongdae. He would never!

With his make up on fleek, tight pants ready for action, he went to the venue.

Pagbaba pa lang ni Baekhyun from Grab sa tapat ng hotel kung saan gaganapin sa isang event hall ang engagement party, tanaw na agad niya ang kadarating ding sasakyan ni kuya Minseok, malamang naroon din si Jongdae. Kaya halos lamasin ni Jongdae ang pisngi niya nung bumaba ito as if hindi sila nag-sine like three days ago. Miss na daw agad siya! Ang clingy! 

"B, glad you came!" masiglang bati ni Yoona at agad siyang niyakap ng pagkahigpit higpit pagpasok niya ng napakalaking event hall, decorated with gold and black color schemes. Nalula si Baekhyun! Engagement party pa lang sa lagay na ito? Hindi pa kasal? Nakakastress isipin ang mundo ng mga burgis. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he answered, "Ganda mo!" 

"Not as beautiful as you, though."

"Sus, nambola pa." 

Paglingon niya sa katabi niya ay si Yunho naman ang kausap nina Jongdae at Minseok. Nang nakita siya ni Yunho ay yumakap din ito sa kanya. Itinuro naman nila kung saan sila uupo.

Expected na ni Baekhyun na dadalo si Chanyeol at mas lalong expected na niya na sa iisang table ang kanilang friend circle. Kaya with all his willpower, he just tried to ignore the... ghost. Nakalapit na siya sa table at isa-isa niya binati ang mga kaibigan na kanina pa pala, purposely ignoring Chanyeol's gaze. Kita niya sa peripheral vision niya na nakatingin sa kanya ang binata pero ipinagsawalang bahala na lang niya ito kahit namamawis na ang kamay niya sa sobrang kaba.

"Sabay-sabay kayo pumunta dito?" tanong ni Yixing sa kanila.

"Ay hindi. Nakita lang namin sa labas si Baekhyun. Para siyang palaboy doon." biro naman ni Jongdae.

"Tanga! Kababa ko lang sa Grab noon. Inintay ko kayong makababa." 

Ilang kwentuhan pa ang ginawa nila, catch up lang. Well, silang apat lang nina Yixing, Minseok at Jongdae. May sarili kasing mundo si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol na magkatabi, may pinag-uusapan sila na hindi naman niya marinig. Mukhang totoo nga ang tsismis na may comeback. 

Anyway, buti na lang nagsimula na ang program. Hindi niya magets kung bakit kailangan pa ng engagement party samantalang ikakasal na din naman sila, February next year. Sarap naman ng ganoon, gastos lang ng gastos. Wala na ba sila mapaglagyan ng pera? Siguro magpapaampon na lang siya kay Yunho at Yoona, tutal naman siya ang naging rason kung bakit sila nagkakilala. Pagod na din siya kumendeng sa harap ng camera e. Charot! 

Buti naman maya-maya ay may nagserve na ng pagkain. Ito! Ito ang rason kung bakit siya pumunta. Hindi dahil nung dalawang engaged na. Eme lang. Hahaha. Syempre doon na lang siya sa pagkain nag-focus, kesa naman doon pa siya tumingin sa dalawang taong nagbubulungan sa harap niya dito sa table. Kulang na lang ibalibag niya ang lamesa at sumigaw siya ng, 'wag nga kayo dito maglandian, respeto naman!' kina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo. Pero sina ba naman siya?

Siniko siya ni Jongdae, "Hindi ka ba nagda-diet? Model ka pa naman."

"Mas gusto nila ang thicc with a double C." sagot niya habang sinusubo ang steak. Yamanin talaga dito! _Yung kasalan dun sa bayan namin, masaya na ako pag may cordon bleu e_.

Actually, di naman talaga siya thicc. Thicc siya on the right places, like his butt, hips and thighs. Flat naman ang tummy niya. In short, siya yung living definition ng curvy. 

"Ano namang work mo ngayon?" napatingin siya kay Kyungsoo na umimik sa kanya for the first time this night except dun sa batian nila pagkarating niya.

"Magazine shoots. Pero nagpiprepare uli ako, kinuha ako sa ramp ni Tito Franie for his collections." 

Tumango naman si Kyungsoo. That's it? Okay...

Babalik na uli siya sa pagkain ng mahagip ng tingin niya ang co-model niyang napadaan sa table nila.

"Seulgi!" sigaw niya sa kaibigang may dalang bote ng champagne, malamang iyon na naman ang titirahin niya. 

Lumingon ito sa kanya, "Huy, Baekhyun!!!" 

Tumayo siya at yumakap naman sa babae. Bilang social butterfly si Seulgi, kumaway pa ito sa mga tao sa table ni Baekhyun. Pinakilala naman niya ito sa kanyang mga kaibigan.

"Sino kasama mo? Sina Joy?" tukoy niya pa dun sa iba nilang katrabaho.

"Hindi. Nasa kabilang table sina Joy. Yung pinsan ko ang kasama ko saka yung mga kaibigan niya," tapos parang bigla itong nagka-Eureka moment, "Speaking of pinsan! Oh my god, wait lang!" 

Taka naman siya kasi dali-daling tumakbo si Seulgi papunta sa isang table. Muntik pa nga ito matapilok sa suot niyang long dress. Wala pang 30 seconds ay tanaw niyang may hila itong matangkad na lalaki. Sobrang chaotic kasi ang dami na nilang muntik mabunggo. 

"Baekhyun, ito nga pala yung pinsan kong piloto. Yung kinukwento ko sayo?" ngiting ngiti si Seulgi, nakalahad ang kamay sa katabi, "Si Sehun Oh! Yung may crush sa'yo!" 

Agad naman siniko nung lalaki ang pinsan niya, namumula pa ito.

Sehun Oh, for the lack of better term, is jaw-droppingly handsome. Matangkad ito. Mukhang suki din ng gym. Maputi. Well-defined ang features ng face. Sobrang tangos pa ng ilong. Mukha itong cold pero taliwas ito sa shy expression niya ngayon. His straight, black hair is divided in the middle, naaalala niya si Levi Ackerman sa hairstyle na iyon.

Baekhyun was already ogling. 

Narinig niya pa ang mahinang sipol ni Jongdae sabay sabi ng, "Ganda ka diyan, Baekhyun?" 

"Ah, hello." kumaway si Baekhyun dun sa lalaki. Naa-awkwardan siya!

"Hello." nag-offer ito ng kamay to shake hands, tinanggap naman ni Baekhyun. "Pasensya ka na kay Seul, ha? Awkward ba?" 

"Ay, hindi... okay lang." he giggled a little bit, looking at their hands. Namamawis kasi si Sehun. Ang cute niya. "Basa ang kamay mo." 

"Sorry," agad itong kinalas ni Sehun, "Kinakabahan kasi ako."

"Sabi ko naman sa'yo, crush ka niyan. Last year pa, nung rumampa tayo sa Christmas collection? Naroon siya tapos nakita ka niya. Di ko lang kayo napakilala kasi umalis agad siya kasi may flight pa siya." 

"Ang daldal mo naman, Seul!" reklamo ni Sehun, mukhang sasabog na yata sa hiya. Lumingon ito sa kanya, "Ano kasi... I'm your fan."

"Wow. Thanks! That's an honor! May fan pala akong piloto?" medyo kinilig siya ng slight dun.

"Why don't the two of you dance?" Seulgi pointed at the dance floor. May iilan na ding nagsslow dance kasama nung engaged couple.

"Seulgi, ano ba?" Sehun whined.

"Bakit, ayaw mo ba?" Baekhyun teased the taller.

"No, gusto ko." Sehun grinned awkwardly, "But I should've been the one to ask you."

Para namang uod na binudburan ng asin si Seulgi sa narinig, kinikilig din. Baekhyun also felt flattered. 

"Sige, balik na ako sa table!" Seulgi waved at them while walking back. "Enjoy!"

Inalok naman ni Sehun ang kamay niya kay Baekhyun. Agad naman niya itong tinanggap, both of them smiling widely.

Rinig niya pa ang boses ni Jongdae na nagsabi ng, "Go, pokpok!" 

Well, to be fair, Sehun is a nice company. Kahit nahihiya ito noong una, he keeps opening conversations habang sumasayaw sila. After a while, naging maingay na din ito kagaya niya. Maybe this is his real personality? He's very much interested on asking Baekhyun's favorite things which he answers willingly as a person na sabik sa atensyon.

His hold is gentle on his waist. Attentive din ito at lagi siya tinatanong kung ngalay na daw ba siya. Hindi na nga napansin ni Baekhyun kung gaano sila katagal sumasayaw at nagkukwentuhan lamang sa gitna ng dance floor. Kahit noong medyo naging party song na ay patuloy pa din ang slow dance nila. Parang mga tanga.

Kaya naman noong hinahatid ni Sehun si Baekhyun pabalik sa kanyang table, g na g si Baekhyun ibigay ang phone number niya noong tinanong ito ng lalaki.

When he was seated again after waving goodbye to Sehun, he was already in a pretty good mood.

Siniko siya ni Jongdae, "Nakadekwat ka ng piloto ah!"

"Ano bang bibig yan, Jongdae Kim!"

"Nahiya naman sina kuya Yunho sa inyo. Parang kayo ang na-engage ngayon sa lagay na yan sa sobrang sweet nyo. Hindi mo nga kami napansin ni Minseok nung sumasayaw kami sa tabi nyo." Tuloy pa din ang talak ng best friend niya.

He was awkwardly sipping his red wine at dumako sa kanyang tingin ang nagbubulungan na namang sina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol. Tangina, pumunta lang yata dito para magbulungan. Kaimbyerna.

"Nagkukwentuhan kami."

"Kailan ang date? Paabutin mo naman ng third date if ever. May potensyal yan, B!"

"Wala pa ngang first date, gaga ka. Iche-check niya pa daw ang flight schedule niya kapag na-update na."

"Ay ganda siya!!!" Hinampas siya sa braso ng kaibigan, "May plano nga!"

He rolled his eyes at that. Minseok and Yixing even joined the teasing.

"Wait, Dae. CR lang ako. Sama ka?" Tumayo na siya kasi naramdaman niyang naiihi na siya.

"Kagagaling lang namin dun."

"Sige, restroom lang." Paalam niya.

"Okay, alis na din tayo after. Magpapaalam na kami kay kuya Yunho. Samin ka na sumabay pauwi ha?"

"Sure, magpapaalam na din ako bago pumuntang restroom. Text na lang kita later."

And so, nagpaalam na siya sa magkasintahan. Ang tagal pa bago siya pinakawalan ni Yoona. Ang daming sinasabi! Kesyo mags-speech daw siya sa mismong reception ng kasal and so on. Tango lang siya ng tango. Ihing ihi na siya, okay?!

Buti naman nakaalis na siya. Naghihinaw na siya ng kamay after his business nang biglang bumukas ang pintuan ng cr.

Halos maparolyo ang mata ni Baekhyun sa sobrang inis. Sino pa bang source ng sama ng loob niya? Edi si Chanyeol Park!

"Baekhyun..." he said in his deep voice. Ayan! Diyan sa nabihag e! Bwiset!

"Oh?" He asked without looking at him. Pinatay niya ang faucet at gumamit ng hand dryer.

"I'll take you home."

Baekhyun's eyebrows shot up heavenwards. He looked at Chanyeol, checking if he's joking. Mukha namang seryoso. Sobrang pogi namang seryoso niyan.

Ay puta, Baekhyun, focus!

"No thanks. Narinig mo naman siguro kanina hindi ba? Kina kuya Minseok ako sasabay."

"Uh..." he brushed his hair with his hands, seemingly nervous, "I already told them na ako na ang maghahatid sa'yo."

"ANO?!" parang tanga tong si Chanyeol! Wait, scratch that! Tanga talaga siya!

"Yes, I kinda asked and they agreed."

"At pumayag si Jongdae? How the fuck?" Kasama na yata ito sa top 10 anime betrayals, not gonna lie.

"Sabi ko may pag uusapan tayo."

"Usapan?" Baekhyun twitched at the term used... ayan yung sinasabi niya kapag... hmm...

"Well, yes. That's what I told them." At least Chanyeol had the conscience to look guilty. Or that's what Baekhyun thinks.

"Paano si Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo brought his car. Why?"

Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun. Ah, alam na niya ang gusto nito. Tawag ng laman na naman. Ang kapal talaga ng mukha. Pero sige, kung yan ang gusto niya, why not? This is the last. Alam niyang ilang beses na niya sinabi na 'last' na pero this is finally it. Matapos lang ito, he'll end everything and start anew.

Kaya noong nakasakay na siya sa Mercedes Benz ni Chanyeol, he has his plans laid out in front of him.

"Drive." He instructed to Chanyeol. Kita niya kasi ito sa peripheral vision niya na nakatingin lang sa kanya, hindi pa pinapaandar ang sasakyan.

Ilang minuto pa ay ganoon pa din. Kainis naman!

Tumingin na tuloy siya, "I said, drive! Nakalimutan mo na ba kung saan ka nakatira ha? Kailangan ko ba ibigay pa sa'yo ang directions ng mismong condo mo?" Mataray niyang sabi.

"Condo ko?" Parang naguguluhang tanong nito.

"Duh? Magu-'usap' tayo diba?" Humalukipkip si Baekhyun at binaling uli ang tingin sa labas.

"No, that was just an excuse. Ihahatid talaga kita sa apartment mo."

"Fuck you. Ayoko sa apartment ko. I said drive. To your condo." Lumingon uli siya, nakataas na ang kilay, "Or am I not allowed to go there anymore? Anong gusto mo? Dito sa sasakyan na lang?"

"What are you saying?" Parang inis na si Chanyeol sa sinasabi niya. Pero who cares?

"Drive." He dismissed him.

Chanyeol, not knowing what to do, just drove. Buti naman nakaintindi na din itong walanghiyang ito.

Kaya as soon as Chanyeol closed the door of his condo, sinunggaban na agad ni Baekhyun ang labi nito. Ibinuhos niya lahat ng frustrations niya sa halik na yun. He knows it's too messy pero wala na siyang pakelam.

After several minutes of angry make-out, Chanyeol started resisting. Gusto na siguro itigil. No fucking way. And so Baekhyun did the most, he suddenly grabbed Chanyeol's clothed hard-on. By then... Engineer Chanyeol Park was already a goner.

And yes, mga kapatid! They did it again!

Kahit nananakit ang katawan ni Baekhyun, a result of another wild encounter, pilit niyang isinusuot ang kanyang oh-so-tight pants. Bakas sa mata ang taka kay Chanyeol kasi usually ay maliligo muna si Baekhyun pero ngayon ay para bang may humahabol rito kung makasuot ng damit. Parang gusto na agad siya layasan.

Oo nga, tama nga ang hinala ni Chanyeol. Gusto na siya layasan. Kasi as soon as maibutones ni Baekhyun ang kanyang damit ay agad tumungo ito sa pintuan. Agad naman napabangon si Chanyeol mula sa pagkakahiga sa sofa niya (na marami na talaga nasaksihan, poor sofa!).

Bago pa makalabas ang maliit na lalaki ay naisuot na niya ang kanyang boxers at nahila na si Baekhyun.

"Where are you going?!" Tarantang tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Aalis na." Lilingon na sana pabalik sa pinto si Baekhyun ngunit ibinalik nito ang tingin sa lalaki na para bang may naalala, "Ah, bago nga pala ako umalis may sasabihin ako."

"Ano?"

"Let's end this. Whatever this is. Tangina ka, Chanyeol. At tangina ko din." Baekhyun chuckled with no humor, "Ayoko na. Ilang beses ko na sinabi sa sarili ko na last ko na pero game pa din akong magpagamit sa'yo isang yaya mo lang. Ang tanga ko, pakshet."

"W-wait—"

"Patapusin mo muna ako!" He shouted, "Hindi kita sinisisi, okay? Willing din naman ako maging rebound mo nung una. Ha! Bakit naman hindi diba? Chance ko na to, baka sakaling along the way makamove on ka tapos magustuhan mo din ako. Wow! In the end, talunan pa din pala ako. Bakit ba kasi ikaw pa yung nagustuhan ko. Hindi naman ako pangit. Kung tutuusin madami pang iba diyan. Pero bakit sayo ako willing magpakatanga?"

At this point umiiyak na siya sa harap ni Chanyeol. Hindi nga nya narealize na habang umiimik siya ay tumutulo na ang luha niya.

"Let's end this, Chanyeol. Let's end whatever this is."

Chanyeol, massaging his temple said, "Right, Baekhyun... let's end this. Let's end this fuckery."

Baekhyun is so ready to run out but Chanyeol hugged him, his face buried on the smaller's neck.

"Let's take this officially. Yung seryoso na."

Baekhyun pushed him as hard as he can before saying, "Eh kupal ka pala eh! At may balak ka pa talaga pagsabayin kami ni Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol sighed, "Nakikipagbalikan sakin si Kyungsoo..."

"Fuck y—"

"But I rejected him. Told him I was already confused by another person. And I don't think I still love him."

"Eh bakit hindi ka nagparamdam the whole month? Sabi ni Jongdae kayo na siguro uli ni Kyungsoo. Wag mo naman ako gawing tanga pa lalo."

"Well that's the catch... Kyungsoo asked me if we could try again. I was so against it at first pero in the end, pumayag ako. Dick move, yes. Iniisip ko kasi baka nalito lang ako kasi ikaw yung nandyan noong broken hearted ako. Baka infatuated lang pala ako. Kaso ganoon pa din e. Ikaw pa din yung naiisip ko. Kahit ginagawa namin ni Kyungsoo yung mga bagay na nakapagpainlove samin sa isa't isa dati, hindi na siya yung nakikita ko. Ikaw na. So in the end, I stopped it. We stayed as friends, though."

Lalong nag-init ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa narinig, "Ganon? So ano ako? Iiwanan mo kapag convenient para sayo at babalikan kapag convenient uli? Anong akala mo? Open arms akong babalik sayo porque sinabi mo ang lahat ng yan sakin? Pwes, hindi! Fuck you!"

Tinalikuran na niya ito. Binuksan niya ang pinto pero bago siya tuluyan lumabas ay tinanaw niya uli ang naestatwang katawan ni Chanyeol, shocked siguro sa pangyayari.

"By now, siguro alam mo nang mahal kita. Yes, I love you. But I love myself, too. Ayokong mawala ang sarili ko in the midst of being crazily in love with you. Kaya I'm sorry. Let's just end this." That was the last thing he said before going out.

**BFF ♡**

so

nakapagusap ba kayo ni cy kagabi

**Ako**

duh

**BFF ♡**

ha?

hattitude ka dyan

ano nga

**Ako**

wala naman kami paguusapan

**BFF ♡**

wow akala talaga niya tanga ako

hoy alam kong may sumn sa inyo

pocc pocc lang ako pero di ako manhid

**Ako**

e ano ba kasi gusto mo malaman

**BFF ♡**

ano na, naayos nyo ba

**Ako**

walang aayusin kasi wala namang kami

and i ended it with him na

may kyungsoo naman siya dun na lang siya

**BFF ♡**

hala paladesisyon talaga ang boba

di mo man lang hiningi opinyon nya

**Ako**

akala ko ako ang best friend mo

diba ikaw dati yung nagsasabi na tigilan ko na tangina ka ba ha bakit parang ikaw naman yung atat na ientertain ko si chanyeol ngayon

**BFF ♡**

e kasi u need to hear him din

nung umalis si cy kahapon after nya magpaalam samin na siya na maghahatid sayo, kinausap kami ni ksoo!!

ayun nga daw, ikaw na daw gusto ni cy kaso hindi alam ang gagawin kasi ang gulo gulo daw

gusto ka nga kausapin ni ksoo para maiexplain sayo ng ayos kung anong meron sa kanila ni chanyeol

And as if on cue, Kyungsoo's message notification popped up.

**Kyungsoo**

Hello, Baek. Available ka ba today? Can we meet? :)

To say that this is awkward was an understatement.

This is super awkward!

Nasa cafe sila ngayon at ini-small talk lang siya ni Kyungsoo. He was asking him about the most trivial things and Baekhyun... answered. Kahit hindi siya kumportable.

Grabe, he was reminded again of how they don't hang out together alone before. Tapos nung ginawa nila, ganito pa ang setting.

Nang makarating na ang order ni Baekhyun na strawberry milkshake at yung iced americano ni Kyungsoo, saka lang siya dineretso ni Kyungsoo.

Pero he wasn't expecting that it's as straightforward as this?!

"I still love Chanyeol." Kyungsoo said while fiddling with his coffee cup.

"Then why are we talki—"

"I still love Chanyeol pero he doesn't feel the same anymore. He told me that even before I asked him to try again. Pinilit ko siya. I was filled with so much regret that I tried, nagmakaawa ako sa kanya. Sabi ko baka babalik pa yung feelings niya sa akin kapag nagtry uli kami. Pero it's not the same Chanyeol anymore. He's not my Chanyeol anymore. You know why?"

"Bakit?"

"He said he has feelings for you. Nung una, hindi ko alam kung paano... but then he eventually told me that you were there to comfort him during his lows."

Baekhyun pursed his lips, not sure how to answer at that. Sinabi kaya ni Chanyeol na may nangyayari sa kanila behind closed doors? Or Chanyeol meant 'comfort' as in emotionally?

"Why are you telling me this?" He just settled for this question.

"My point is, he was serious with you. Noong niyaya ko siya to rekindle the long-extinguished fire, he said he was already trying too woo you. He was already taking you to dinner dates. Ako lang yung namilit."

Baekhyun scoffed, "Choice yun ni Chanyeol. Nagdesisyon siya ng kanya. Kahit pilitin mo siya, kung may konsensya siya, hindi siya papayag. He was already confusing me at that time with his actions tapos biglang mawawala? Ang kupal."

"Baekhyun... I'm asking... can you please give him a chance?" He pleaded with so much sincerity.

"Wow, Kyungsoo. Hindi ba dapat magalit ka sakin? Hindi ba dapat tawagin mo kong ahas? Kaibigan ko kayo tapos parang ako pa ang tuluyang sumira sa inyo?" Baekhyun sarcastically asked.

But what surprised him is that Kyungsoo smiled sadly, "No, Baekhyun. Ako ang sumira sa relasyon namin. It was all my fault. That's why I'm trying to help him fix things, para mabawasan din ang guilt ko."

Baekhyun, not knowing what to say, stayed silent.

"I'm trying to date Jongin already. I'm sure you know him."

Baekhyun gasped, "You mean... hindi ba siya yung...?"

"Yes, the man I cheated with. If that's the right term. Yung rason kung bakit kami tuluyan nagbreak ni Chanyeol during our cool-off. Jongin was my pilates instructor."

"I don't know what to say about that." He confessed.

"You don't have to say anything about it. I was just telling you the story. I was saying, Chanyeol has been nothing but nice to me during our relationship pero ako yung natukso. Pero I promised myself I won't make the same mistake twice." And then he sipped his coffee.

"P-pero... okay ba kayo? Ni Jongin?"

"Well, yeah. I'm trying to give us a chance. I still kinda love Chanyeol pero he said he was okay with that. I know, sobrang gago ko, diba?" And then Kyungsoo smiled, recalling a good memory, "Pero I cannot not give him a chance. Jongin even went to Chanyeol to confess na he was in love with me. And he wants to date me. He even cried sa harap ni Chanyeol! Ang cute sana pero nakakatawa siya."

Medyo napangiti din si Baekhyun doon.

"So, ayon nga, I gave us a chance." Kyungsoo then sipped his last bit of coffee, "I hope you do, too, with Chanyeol."

After that meeting, Baekhyun was truly contemplating on Kyungsoo's words. After several days ay hindi pa din yun mawala sa isip niya.

It doesn't help that Chanyeol started texting him again. Everyday! Just ordinary things like 'Good morning' or 'Kain ka na' which seemed normal pero nakakarupok. Syempre hindi niya yun nirereplyan. He needs some peace of mind.

"Thinking of him again?" biglang napaangat ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa ka-date niya. Hindi niya napansin na kanina pa pala siya nakatulala sa kinakain niyang pasta habang imik ng imik ang kasama.

"Ano ba, Sehun. No!" Baekhyun answered stupidly, halatang nagsisinungaling. His eyes were comically wide open.

"Naibuhos mo na sa'kin lahat ng hinanaing mo kay Chanyeol, ngayon ka pa ba magsisinungaling?" Sehun chuckled at that, resuming his bite on his salmon.

Third date na nila ito! Yes, third! Umabot ng third, akalain mo nga naman. Kapag nalaman ito ni Jongdae, talaga namang iintrigahin siya noon. 

It has been several months since Yunho and Yoona's engagement party. Last month, nakapag schedule na sila ni Sehun ng date at nasundan pa ng dalawa. Ito yung pangatlo. To summarize what happened on his boring-ass months, Chanyeol stopped texting him when he started dating Sehun, Baekhyun realized. He doesn't know kung iyon nga ang reason, pero kung yun man, paano kaya niya nalaman? 

The only probable answer is Jongdae kasi alam nito na pinagbigyan niya si Sehun on the first. Still, what the fuck? Titigil si Chanyeol just because may iba na siyang dine-date? Okay, Baekhyun sounds so petty. That's the right thing to do, di'ba? He should be grateful nga na Chanyeol has the decency to respect Sehun pero... _ano ba yan, Baekhyun? Gustong-gusto magpahabol?!_

"Hindi ko kinwento sa'yo yung feelings ko dati kay Chanyeol just so you can tease me." mataray niyang sagot.

Tumawa naman si Sehun, nasanay na sa maliit na lalaki, "Okay, calm down! You just looked absent-minded. I know you said that you're not ready to enter a relationship yet, you cleared that out on the first date, and I know we're just friends getting to know each other, but your mind's not really here to pay attention to me." pabirong sabi ni Sehun but with a serious undertone. 

Baekhyun felt bad at that. Lumambot ang tingin niya sa kasama, "Is that what I'm making you feel? I'm sorry, I just remembered something kasi. It's not my intention to make you feel ignored."

"Ito naman, napakaseryoso!" umiling ito bago nagpatuloy, "Pero si Chanyeol nga iniisip mo? I told you before you can tell me about anything. We're friends."

"Hmm... I just remembered that his birthday's coming up. In like, less than a month." 

"And?" 

"And I don't know kung a-attend ako. He always organizes birthday parties every year." Baekhyun laughed a little, "Bakit ba iniisip ko kaagad? Baka nga hindi ako invited." 

Well, to be fair, he's so unsure now if Chanyeol still feels the same way about him. Bilang siya ang ating illustrative example of people with bad life choices, he didn't sort it out again with Chanyeol! He doesn't even reply to his texts before. Tapos nung nawala, siya yung naghahanap? Tanga siya? 

He was the one who told Chanyeol to 'end' it pero parang siya yung hindi makamove-on. 

"Feel free to use me if you need." Sehun smirked, "I can check my schedule for you."

Baekhyun sighed, "Sehun, hindi ka ba nagsasayang ng oras sa akin? I mean, I already cleared it out during our first date na I don't want a next pero you said kahit friends na lang. Tapos hanggang third date okay lang sayo na friends pa din? You can date other people. Why waste time with me?"

"Crush kita pero hindi ako tanga sa'yo, Baekhyun. I really don't have the time din to enter a serious relationship with other people. I could've tried for you but you rejected me so..." he teased.

"So? Ano ako?! Entertainment mo lang kapag wala kang flight?" he teased back.

"Just a friend I hang out with. Yung natititigan kong maganda kapag rest day ko." he winked. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at that.

Baekhyun just finished his taping for a designer jewelry brand CF. Tinatanggal na ni Dahyun ang make-up niya before going home kaya he has the time to check his phone. Just a few texts from his friends and his best friend na wala na ginawa kundi intrigahin siya.

**BFF ♡**

at ano itong nasagap kong chismis kay miss seulgi kang na naka third date na si pilot boi

malandi ka!!

hindi ka umaabot ng third date ah!!

**Ako**

paano mo nakausap si seulgi

**BFF ♡**

di na mahalaga yon

pero chrue nga?

last week?

**Ako**

yep

pero friends lang kami

**BFF ♡**

WOW NAGMAMAGANDA TALAGA SIYA

**Ako**

hahahhhahaha fuck u

**BFF ♡**

no way :p

kay minseok lang ako kakalampag

**Ako**

weh

nanghihingi ka nga sakin ng autograph ni park seojun

**BFF ♡**

sayang opportunity no

makakatrabaho mo na din naman siya

why not grab the opportunity

crush ko siya slight <333

**Ako**

"kay minseok lang ako kakalampag" uLOL MO

**BFF ♡**

so ayon nga may isa pa akong sadya

may sched ka tom?

**Ako**

gym lang

why

**BFF ♡**

lapit na birthday ni chanyeol

bibili kami gift ni min

sama ka?

daanan ka namin sa gym mo

**Ako**

uhh

**BFF ♡**

uhh-wit

ano na

di ka punta?

**Ako**

di ko lam

nag invite na ba sya para sa party?

**BFF ♡**

di pa

pero kung walang party di mo siya bibigyan ng gift?!

**Ako**

bahala na

di na lang ako sasama bukas sa inyo ni kuya min

enjoy your date  
  
  


Iyon ang sabi niya. 'Bahala na' pero hindi siya mapakali the following days. Kahit nasa trabaho siya ay distracted siya. Kahit noong kumakain uli sila ni Sehun for the fourth dinner date ay absent-minded na naman siya! 

"So you were saying, birthday na bukas ni Chanyeol at wala ka pang gift? Hindi ba ininvite ka niya?" Sehun inquired while taking a bite of his grilled chicken breast na Baekhyun thinks is too fucking dry. 

"Oo. Isama nga daw kita e." he distressedly answered.

Naalala niya yung text sa kanya ng lalaki nung isang araw.

Chanyeol

Good morning, Baekhyun. I don't know if you'll go pero it's my birthday party on Saturday though my birthday's on Sunday. You are invited. Well, all of our friends are. Still, it'll make me happy if you'd go. 10 pm ang start sa Elysium. Invite your boyfriend too.

And for the first time in a while, he replied with a simple: 'Sure. I'll go.'

"Wow, bakit ako nasali?" gulat na tanong ni Sehun.

"Akala nga boyfriend kita e!"

"At hindi mo man lang tinanggi?" Sehun's perfectly shaped brows shot up.

"Well... I just didn't think it's important. Sumagot lang ako na pupunta ako. Kapag binanggit ko pa na hindi kita boyfriend, parang may pinapahiwatig naman ako nun!" 

"But you'll go? That's surprising." 

"Wrong move ba? Should I just not go?"

"No, you did the right thing. After all, Chanyeol's your friend." he assured. "Want me to go with you? Bilang 'boyfriend' mo?" 

Sinapak ito ni Baekhyun across the table, tumawa naman si Sehun.

"Hindi kita boyfriend! At walang pagpapanggap na magaganap bukas! No fake boyfriend dramas okay?" and then he whispered, "God, I hate that trope."

After the dinner, they decided to roam around the mall to look for possible gifts. 

"Ano ba kasi maganda pang-gift!? This is so hard. At ang sakit na ng paa ko." reklamo ni Baekhyun sa katabi.

Sehun, as if on the runway, was basking in everyone's attention on him kahit naglalakad lang naman ito sa mall. Paano ba naman? Sinong hindi mapapalingon sa tangkad nito at gwapo. What a vain human being.

"Ano ba ang gift mo last year?"

"You know, boring crap like a Ralph Lauren polo shirt." 

"So why are you so concerned now? Gift him another crap." he joked. 

"Well..." Baekhyun trailed, contemplating.

It's just that, Baekhyun is so determined in giving him something nice this year. Something changed between them. And kahit anong deny ni Baekhyun, he wanted to make an effort.

Subtle clown traits man pero miss na niya si Chanyeol kahit siya ang nagtaboy dito in the first place. 

"What about that?" napalingon si Baekhyun sa tinuturo ni Sehun. It was the store of the luxury jewelry brand he modelled for. He's even wearing the ring sponsored by them right now kahit hindi naman talaga siya yung celebrity endorser. Galante sila e. At kita niya ang mukha niya sa labas ng store nito. Glad he's wearing a bucket hat and face mask right now if ever may makapansin man sa kanya.

And so he decided to just buy his gift there. He chose the one that struck him the most at first glance. It was a simple bracelet, silver-colored. He even asked them to wrap it nicely. He placed it on his bag before going out. 

Sobrang uneventful ng pagbili niya except dun sa fact na lumalandi ang kasama niya doon sa saleslady. Grabe talaga!

Tawa lang ng tawa si Sehun while Baekhyun's muttering words to him. Some variations like, 'kadiri ang landi talaga' and 'kahit sino talaga papatusin'.

They were rowdily exiting the store when someone spoke in front of them.

"Baekhyun."

Napalingon siya ng tingin sa harapan. Taranta niyang ibinaba ang kamay niya mula sa pagkakapingot sa tenga ni Sehun nang makita kung sinong nasa harapan nila.

Si Chanyeol na mukhang dumadaan lang sa tapat ng store at nalingunan silang lumalabas.

"U-uy, Chanyeol." He even stuttered! You can't blame him, ngayon lang uli niya ito nakita personally after months! Nung last pa ay nung may nangyari sa kanila, que horror!

He's still the same. No, he looks better now in his eyes. Sobrang gwapo! His hair brushed up, wearing his usual long sleeves folded up to his elbow and his black slacks... he looked divine. Kumikinang pa ang Rolex nitong suot. Nakakahiya lumapit sa kanya, sobrang intimidating.

Chanyeol pursed his lips, stealing a glance at Sehun na patay malisya sa tabi niya tapos nagha-hum pa!

Ibinalik nito ang tingin sa kanya, "You going tomorrow?"

"Ah... yup."

"With him?" Tapos tumingin uli kay Sehun.

"Oo, bro." Sehun answered for him. Ang epal!

Tumango si Chanyeol, "Okay, see you tomorrow night, I guess."

Nagpaalam na ito at tumuloy ng lakad. Not before stealing a glance at Baekhyun's... hand? Bakit?

Tumingin siya sa kamay niyang tiningnan ni Chanyeol. It's normal. Sa tote bag niya siya nakahawak. Hindi naman sila nagho-holding hands ni Sehun ah? Anong tinitingnan nun? Baka napasulyap lang? Oh well...

"Mukhang badtrip yun sa akin ah." Siniko siya ni Sehun habang tumatawa.

"Ha? Sadya lang ganun yun." He said pero di din siya naniniwala sa sarili niya. Mukhang badtrip din sa kanya e.

Sehun looks so unconvinced with that, Baekhyun just shrugged it off with worry still etched on his face.

Siya na nga yung nagsabi na tumigil na sila tapos siya yung affected pa din until now? Ang taray taray niya pa nun. Scammer talaga amputa!

 _Hay! Parang ayoko na tumuloy bukas!_  
  
  
  
"Aba, aba, aba! Parang may naligaw ditong model!" parang gagong salubong sa kanya ni Jongdae noong makita niyang nakaupo na ito sa couch. Nagtext ito kanina na uuna na daw sila ni Minseok para makakuha sila ng magandang table, dami invited dito sa birthday party ni Chanyeol, e.

"Tumahimik ka nga, ang ingay mo." Baekhyun sat on the couch across his two friends with Sehun tailing him from behind.

Kita niyang nag shake hands pa si Minseok at Sehun para magbatian.

"Pag hindi ako nag ingay, hindi tayo magkakarinigan sa sobrang ingay dito!" 

"Jusko 'te, kahit normal voice ang gamitin mo maririnig kita." tumingin siya sa mga inumin sa harap niya, "Yuck, tequila?" 

"Ang sabihin mo, weak shit ka lang." asar ng best friend niya. Bwiset talaga 'to! "Anyway, dala mo pala ang jowa mo? Sinundo ka?" 

Lumingon si Baekhyun sa katabi niya at nakita niya ang ngisi ni Sehun habang umiinom sa shot glass. Jowa pa nga!

"Oo sinundo niya ako pero hindi ko jowa 'tong si Sehun." Baekhyun rolled his eyes at that.

"Ouch!" pabirong sabi ni Sehun.

"Ganda talaga siya, e, no, Minseok?" siniko niya pa si Minseok na nananahimik to prove his point, "Anong ganap? Parang may something?" 

"Hindi nga kami, anong something something ka diyan?" 

"Basted ako nito." natatawang sabi ni Sehun, parang hindi naman malungkot sa pagka-basted.

Pinaningkita siya ni Jongdae, "Eh bakit nagde-date pa kayo? Ano yan, fling? Alam ba yan ng nanay mo ha?"

"Siraulo 'tong si Jongdae. Ano ba! Friends lang kasi, hindi naman kami." 

Pilit inilihis ni Baekhyun ang topic pagkatapos, buti naman nakaramdam itong mga kasama niya. Sobrang ayaw niya talagang naho-hotseat. After several minutes of drinking and conversations, nakita niya sa peripheral vision niya si Chanyeol. Agad niyang naramdaman ang kabang namumuo sa kanya. Jusko ka, Baekhyun!

"Ayan na pala ang birthday boy!" sobrang lakas na pagpuna ni Jongdae. "Happy Birthday!"

Lumingon na si Baekhyun ng tuluyan sa paparating. Chanyeol was wearing a white, long sleeve polo tucked inside his fitted maong pants. Suot na naman nito ang kanyang Rolex at talaga namang amoy-mayaman nang nakarating na ito sa harap nila. Nanuyo ang lalamunan ni Baekhyun. Ang tagal na niyang walang dilig kaya siguro uhaw na uhaw siya, napainom tuloy siya ng vodka. Fuck. 

"Happy Birthday, dude!" bati ni Minseok sa kanya. 

"Pre, Happy Birthday. Thank you for inviting me." si Sehun na nag offer pa ng kamay to shake hands. Tinanggap naman ito ni Chanyeol. 

Nanlalamig na si Baekhyun. Hindi siya sure kung dahil ito sa manipis niyang suot na short sleeved shirt at open pa ang three buttons o dahil kinakabahan talaga siya sa presensya ni Chanyeol. He looked so imposing. His eyes were even directed at him now that he's the only one not greeting him.

Baekhyun cleared his throat first, "Uh... Happy Birthday." he said in a tiny voice. Di nga siya sigurado kung narinig siya nito. Good thing the taller answered.

"Thank you." halos manginig si Baekhyun sa lalim ng boses na 'to, "Enjoy the party. Just call the waiter when you need more drinks."

Tumango na lang si Baekhyun.

He even glared at Jongdae when he heard him whisper to Minseok, "Ang awkward!" 

"Engineer Park!" lumingon si Chanyeol sa tumatawag doon sa katabing table, "Come here!" 

Chanyeol nodded first before directing his gaze back at them, "Sige, I'll check the others din. Call me when you need something."

"Sige, dude. Happy Birthday ulit! Salamat sa painom." Minseok said.

Nang makaalis na si Chanyeol, agad naman dumaldal ang mga kasama niya.

"Ang awkward n'on! Sobrang lamig sa'yo, B." Jongdae teased. 

"Ang entertaining nyo tingnan." Minseok supplied.

"Akala ko mababali ang kamay ko nung nag shake hands kami," Sehun was laughing real hard at this point now, "Ang laki yata ng galit sa akin." 

Baekhyun just drank a shot at that. Oo nga, ang awkward. 

"Sayaw tayo?" yaya ni Sehun sa kanya, tinuturo ang dance floor. They look like sardines on a can there. Nah.

"I'm not in the mood. Ikaw na lang. Baka makakadekwat ka din ng lalandiin mo diyan, go na." he said, bored. He's not really in the mood to do something. Nag iintay na lang siya ng 30 minutes pa bago umalis para naman hindi drink and run. Ayaw na talaga niya magtagal dito. And he's kinda tipsy already.

"Sure ka? Sino maghahatid sa'yo?" 

"Kami na!" Jongdae volunteered. "Wag ka gumaya dito sa boring naming friend."

"Yeah, Sehun, don't spoil your night because of me. Enjoy there. Who knows, maybe you can find a serious relationship din."

"Baekhyun, walang nakakakita ng serious relationship in a club." Sehun said, already standing up.

"Di ka sure." he smirked.

Sehun went on his way, already on his quest to find someone. Good for him, para naman hindi na sa kanya magsayang si Sehun ng oras. He deserves someone who can give him the 100% attention he truly deserves.

And so he killed 30 minutes of his time para makinig sa chika ni Jongdae at Minseok. Mostly Jongdae kasi sobrang daldal talaga niya, siya yung bangkang bangka sa usapan. Halos hindi na nga sila paimikin e. Though, Minseok also explained why Junmyeon and Kyungsoo aren't here yet. They were stuck on some project kahit Sabado ngayon and susunod na lang daw sila maya-maya. He thinks their on their way already. Si Yixing naman daw ay doon nakaupo sa ibang katrabaho nila nina Minseok. Hindi pa din siya nakikita ni Baekhyun nung pumasok siya.

Baekhyun checked his wristwatch after a while. Maybe he can go already, he'll just book a ride home para makapagtagal pa dito ang mga kaibigan niya. Iintayin pa din yata ng mga ito sina Kyungsoo. 

"Guys, una na—"

Hindi na natuloy ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin niya dahil sabay-sabay silang napatingin sa mga nag-iritan sa may dance floor. The music volume was slowly lowered down and the crowd were gathered on a particular area. 

He was alerted when he heard Sehun's voice, "Dude, what the fuck?!" he shouted somewhere.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun. Ano nangyari kay Sehun?! Nagsasayaw lang yun ah? Agad siyang tumayo at lumapit sa pinapalibutan ng mga tao. Rinig niya pa sa likod niyang sumusunod din si Jongdae at Minseok na nagbubulungan pa. Patuloy ang pag 'excuse me' niya upang padaanin ng mga tao. May iilan pang nakakilala sa kanya at binabati siya pero hindi na niya pinansin kasi busy siya makapunta doon sa gitna.

Lo and behold! He saw a Sehun Oh on the floor, may dugo sa may bibig. He was scowling so hard. Inilipat niya ang tingin doon sa isa pang tao na nakatalikod sa kanya. He was fisting his hand, breathing heavily. Kahit nakatalikod ito ay kilalang kilala niya kung sino iyon, it was Chanyeol. What the hell even happened here?

"You son of a bitch!" Chanyeol seethed.

"What did I do?!" Sehun said, confused. Pinahid niya yung dugo sa labi niya gamit ang kanyang daliri. He even muttered a little curse.

Baekhyun was awoken from his shock. Agad niyang nilapitan si Sehun. Bakit walang tumutulong dito?! 

Ah, fuck. Bakit pa ba ako nagtatanong... walang kakilala dito si Sehun at ang nakaaway pa ay yung center of attention ng party'ng ito. 

"Sehun, oh my god. Are you okay?" 

Okay that was a dumb question but he had to ask.

Napalingon ang parehong lalaki sa kanya. Hindi na niya napagtuunan ng pansin si Chanyeol kasi inalalayan niya na makatayo si Sehun. Ano ba naman kasi pumasok sa kokote ni Chanyeol at nanuntok bigla? Sa sariling party niya pa?

"Fuck, this stings." Sehun complained nang makatayo na siya. 

"Ano ba kasi nangyari?" and then he turned to Chanyeol, "Anong nangyari? Bakit mo sinuntok si Sehun?!" 

At this point, Baekhyun's boiling irritation was already very evident. Pero hindi papatalo ang galit na ipinapakita ni Chanyeol. Nag iigting ang kanyang panga habang sinusulyapan ang kamay ni Baekhyun na hinihimas ang braso ni Sehun. Mukhang napuruhan din sa pagkakabagsak. 

"Ano?!" 

"That bastard was cheating on you." Chanyeol accused.

"What?!" kung pwede lang magka-question mark effects sa ulo ni Baekhyun, baka meron na ngayon sa sobrang confusion niya.

"Fucking hell, I'm out of here." Chanyeol said in resignation before walking out. Humawi naman agad ang daan para sa kanya. Sino ba naman hindi matatakot, parang anytime manununtok yun e. 

Walking out of his own party, huh.

Lumingon siya kay Jongdae at Minseok na malapit na din sa kanya, "Take care of him first." turo niya kay Sehun. Tumango naman agad si Jongdae, gesturing him to go.

Sinundan niya ang dinaanan ni Chanyeol. Pagkalabas niya ng bar, iginala niya ang tingin niya. Good thing he saw him walking to the parking lot. 

"Chanyeol!" he called pero 'di siya nilingon. Hindi niya alam kung hindi siya narinig o talagang ayaw siya pansinin. Shet, hulas na siya. Feeling niya sobrang haggard na niya. Ang bilis pa maglakad nung sinusundan niya dahil sa tangkad nito, hiyang hiya yung maliliit na biyas ni Baekhyun!

Kaya bago pa nakarating si Baekhyun sa pinuntahan ni Chanyeol, nakasindi na ang yosi nito. Chanyeol was already puffing out a smoke, leaning on his Mercedes Benz.

At dahil maarte si Baekhyun, he fake coughed upon reaching him. 

"Ano ba yan! Don't smoke! Throw it away!" he complained. May pag paypay pa ng paligid. 

"Then don't go here. Go back to your boyfriend." he said sarcastically, puffing out a smoke again. 

Sa sobrang irita ni Baekhyun, sapilitan na niya kinuha ang yosi. Agad niyo ito tinapon sa malayo, diring-diri. Chanyeol looks so annoyed at that. Jusko, baka siya ang masapak nito. 

"Bakit mo ba kasi sinuntok si Sehun?" irita niyang tanong.

"I said it already. He's cheating. I saw him kissing someone on the dance floor? Okay lang ba yun sa'yo? Pinaglalaruan ka niya?" he was fuming at this point.

"Oh, bakit? Sanay naman na ako mapaglaruan." he fired back. Chanyeol pursed his lips at that. He looked so guilty, medyo naawa naman si Baekhyun so he sighed before continuing, "Don't worry. He's not cheating on me. You have to say sorry to him, by the way..."

"Huh?" 

"I said, say sorry too him."

"No," kumunot ang noo nito, "Before that. What did you say before that?"

"Alin?" nagtataka na din si Baekhyun, "He's not cheating on me?"

"Boyfriend mo ba siya?" 

"Gagi, hindi 'no!" Baekhyun rolled his eyes at that.

Chanyeol straightened his posture sa sobrang gulat, "But you're dating him?"

"We just eat together as friends. Friendly date, if you put it that way. Nung unang date pa lang sinabi ko na sa kanya na I cannot be in a romantic relationship with him so we just opted to go out as friends. And I don't like him..." 

"What the hell." tapos tumingin ito sa kamay niya, "You have a ring, though? Hindi ba bigay yan ni Sehun? I saw you two going out of the jewelry store last night."

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa daliri niya. Ito ba yung tinitingnan niya kagabi sa kamay niya? "Luh siya, sponsored 'to! Model ako ng brand na yun diba?" tinaasan niya ito ng kilay.

Halatang parang confused pa din si Chanyeol. His mouth was in o-shape at nakatitig lang ito sa kanya. Now, this is awkward. Sanay naman si Baekhyun titigan ng ibang tao, it's part of the job, pero pag si Chanyeol ang tumitingin sa kanya parang hiyang-hiya siya. He can even feel his face heating up.

"I... I though all along..." Chanyeol trailed.

"Hm? That's why you stopped texting?" 

"Oh? Were you waiting for my text?" Chanyeol tried asking. He even brushed his hair up, a habit Baekhyun knows he's doing when he's nervous or shy.

"K-kapal!" parang tanga 'tong si Baekhyun, nautal pa! "Nagtaka lang ako. Kasi palagi ka pa din nagtetext kahit 'di ako nagrereply."

"I just thought you find me annoying already and you already started dating Sehun. Iniintay ko na nga lang i-block mo ko even on social media e." he chuckled.

Baekhyun smiled a little at that. He really missed Chanyeol. Gago, siya yung unang tumapos dati tapos siya din yung unang naka-miss. Ano kaya yun? 

"What are you thinking?" Chanyeol asked in a soft voice. His arms were folded.

"It's just that... I kinda miss you." he said a in a small voice. Feeling niya lalo siya namula sa sobrang uneasy niya.

Nagulat si Baekhyun nang bigla siyang hilahin ni Chanyeol ng walang pasabi! He was suddenly enveloped in a hug, his head was leaning on the taller's chest. Ramdam niya ang lakas ng pintig ng dibdib nito. When Chanyeol held his chin, nagkatitigan muna sila, with Chanyeol silently asking for permission. Aarte pa ba si Baekhyun? And so nodded at him, giving him all the rights.

Chanyeol closed the distance between them. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's familiar soft lips. It was slow at first, still testing the waters after not doing this for a long time. After a while, they found their rhythm. It suddenly turned passionate. Nawala na sa ulirat si Baekhyun. Para siyang koala kung makakapit kay Chanyeol kasi nanghihina ang tuhod niya at feeling niya sasalampak na siya pababa. Good thing hingpitan pa lalo ni Chanyeol ang hawak sa bewang nito, slowly sliding down to his butt to support him.

Nagmo-momol na sila sa parking lot at walang pake ang dalawa kung may makakita man sa kanila.

Chanyeol slowly ended the kiss, "Baekhyun, can I ask something?" he asked while panting.

"Nagtatanong ka na e." pilit pa humabol si Baekhyun ng halik pero hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang pisngi nito. 

"Wait, let me ask first."

"Ano ba kasi?!" iritang tanong ni Baekhyun, nabitin siya dun ah.

"Can I be your boyfriend?" Chanyeol asked while carressing his cheeks. He was even smiling at that point already.

"Sure, sure, whatever." Wala sa wisyong sabi ni Baekhyun bago humawak uli sa mga braso ni Chanyeol, attempting for a kiss. Pinigilan uli siya ni Chanyeol.

"I think you're just horny kaya ka pumayag. Are you sure? I'm your boyfriend already?" paninigurado nito.

"Oo nga! Ang kulit ng lahi talaga! Boyfriend na nga kita, ano pa bang yes ang gusto mo?! Now can we continue already?" Baekhyun was pouting na, very much frustrated.

Chanyeol chuckled, "Cute mo talaga." he said before kissing him again.

"Hoy, wag kayo dito magkalat! Baka gusto niyo man lang umuwi, ano?" 

Biglang tinulak ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa sobrang gulat. Sobrang lapit kasi ng boses! Aatakihin siya sa kaba. Nilingon naman nila pareho ang kung sinong balasubas ang umimik. At sino pa ba ang megaphone sa buhay niya? Si Jongdae! At marami siyang kasunod! 

Pinadaanan niya ng tingin ang mga kasama nito na sumusunod sa likod niya. Si Minseok na kasabay naglalakad si Yixing. Si Sehun na hinihilot pa din ang may pasang braso. Si Junmyeon, si Kyungsoo at may isa siyang hindi kilalang lalaki. A muscular and tanned guy, walking really close to Kyungsoo. Is this...?

Anyway, napahiya si Baekhyun dun ah! Shet. Namula na naman siya. Sobrang cockblocker, what the fuck.

"Ano ba, Jongdae!" hiyang hiyang irit ni Baekhyun. 

"Ay, ang arte talaga niya. Ano ka, high school? Bakit nahihiya ka kapag pinupuna na makalat ka?" 

"Ingay mo kasi!" lumingon naman siya kay Sehun na mukhang bored na, "Sehun, ayos ka lang?"

"Mukha ba akong ayos? Paga ang labi ko tapos may pasa pa ako! At least pogi pa din ako kahit may galos. Paano na ako manchichicks nito?" Sehun ranted. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at that.

Napalingon naman siya kay Chanyeol na kausap na si Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, at yung kasama niya. Naramdaman siguro ni Kyungsoo na may nakatitig sa kanila kaya nagkatagpo ang tingin nila ni Baekhyun, ngumiti naman ito. Napatingin na din yung dalawa pang lalaki sa kanya.

"Hi, Baekhyun! We just arrived. Tapos malalaman namin may gulong nagaganap sa party." Kyungsoo chuckled pero he immediately stopped when he remembered something, "Oh, by the way. This is Jongin. My boyfriend." and there's a sparkle in Kyungsoo's eyes when he introduced the man. 

Jongin was scratching his nape, seemingly shy when he greeted, "Hello. I'm Jongin Kim. Nice to meet you. Baekhyun, right?"

"Yes, hello! Nice to meet you too. Pasensya ka na sa nakita mo sa unang meet natin ha?" Baekhyun shyly laughed at that pero natigil din siya nang naramdaman niya ang braso ni Chanyeol na ipinupulupot sa bewang niya. Napatingala tuloy siya sa lalaki.

"What?" Chanyeol asked innocently.

"Ako dapat magtanong sa'yo ng 'what'." Baekhyun raised his brows at him, "By the way, mag-sorry ka nga kay Sehun." 

Chanyeol scoffed at that, parang ayaw pa. Siniko naman siya ni Baekhyun. In the end, he complied. Napipilitan.

Chanyeol whispered near his ears, "Kung 'di lang talaga kita mahal."

Biglang lumakas na naman ang tibok ng puso niya! Hindi na yata tatahimik iyon kapag kasama si Chanyeol, ugh. Unang beses iyon sinabi ng deretsuhan ng lalaki at talaga namang hindi niya alam kung saan ilalagay ang kilig na naramdaman niya. He had to bite his lower lip para lang pigilan ang ngiti pero to no avail, a smile still slipped. Nagmukha lang siyang tanga. Jongdae had to pinch his waist but he didn't care.

Sa totoo lang, hindi na nga niya naintindihan kung paano humingi ng tawad kay Sehun si Chanyeol. Basta narinig na lang niya si Sehun na nagsabi ng, 'nadamay pa nga ako, hanep...' or something like that. Basta 'di na niya alam. 

Kahit noong sumakay siya sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol ay lutang pa din siya. Still, it was a comfortable silence. A soft song was playing and Chanyeol was holding his left hand while driving. Baekhyun can say that this is one of the happiest moments of his life so far. 

Nang nasa tapat na sila ng unit ni Baekhyun, the smaller was fiddling with his fingers. Nabuksan na niya ang pinto pero ayaw niya pa humiwalay kay Chanyeol. Nahihiya naman siya magsabi. Pero may naalala siya.

"Wait, okay lang ba na iniwan mo yung birthday party mo?! Nagwala ka pa dun! Ano ba namang kalat yan?" 

"Kalat?" Chanyeol laughed, "Don't worry. I asked Junmyeon earlier to fix the 'mess' up." 

"Buti naman." he sighed before remembering another thing. Dali-dali niya binuksan ang bag niya at kinuha ang navy blue box kung saan nakalagay ang regalo niyang bracelet kay sa lalaki, "U-uhm... ito nga pala. Gift ko sa'yo. Birthday mo na ngayon oh."

Tinanggap naman ito ng lalaki, a big smile plastered on his face, "Can I open it?"

"S-sure..."

Binuksan ito ni Chanyeol at manghang-manghang tiningnan ang kumikinang na bracelet. It took him a whole minute to just stare at the gift. Baekhyun was proud kasi nagustuhan nito iyon. Thank goodness.

"Isuot mo sa'kin." Chanyeol said, handing the bracelet. Tumango naman si Baekhyun at dahan dahan itong inilagay sa kanang kamay nito. Tama nga siya! Bagay ito sa lalaki. He was so proud of his choice. 

Ngiting ngiti pa siya tinititigan ang pulso nito nang bigla na lang siya sinunggaban ng halik. It turned deeper each passing second. Narealize na lang niya maya-maya ay itinutulak na siya ni Chanyeol papasok, not ending the kiss. 

When he closed the door behind them, Chanyeol asked him, "Can we..." he asked panting.

Baekhyun nodded before initiating the kiss once again. 

Chanyeol was pounding on him so hard. Hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung saan ilalagay ang kamay niya kaya sinasabunutan na naman nito si Chanyeol. Mas lalo pa siya nang gigil nang biglang tumigil si Chanyeol sa ginagawa.

"I'm your first, right? Back then?" is he asking about sex? 

"Ano ba, Chanyeol. Move!" halinghing niya, hindi na din niya marecognize kang boses niya. Ang landi pakinggan. Shet.

"Answer me first." matigas nitong tanong, still not moving.

"Y-yes." he moaned, "You're my first in everything. But how did you know?"

"I just know." 

Thankfully, he started again... and they ended together again. It was a different experience doing this with Chanyeol ng may label. It's a thousand times better that they confirmed their feelings for each other. 

After finishing, Chanyeol was wiping Baekhyun's sweat habang nasa ibabaw nito si Baekhyun at nakahiga lang sa malapad nitong dibdib.

"You know," Chanyeol started, "I really don't care about your firsts. You're still you. As long as I'm your last. It's just that, I was shocked when I realized it back then. Bakit mo ibibigay sa akin ang mga iyon kahit ganoon ang setup natin? Natatakot naman ako magtanong sa'yo noon."

"Willing naman ako e. You don't have to overthink it."

"Still..." 

"I said it's okay. Tapos na tayo doon." Baekhyun was now fiddling with the bracelet on Chanyeol's hands.

"I love you. I really do." Chanyeol said softly while brushing Baekhyun's hair with his hands.

"Happy Birthday, love. I love you too. I will forever be willing to take the risk for you."

This is not the end of their love story, it's the start. Walang kasiguraduhan ang pagmamahal sa mundong ito. Kagaya nga ng gasgas na linya, 'the only permanent thing in life is change'. But you just have to risk it, right? As long as they're happy now and they're willing to maintain the love, it's okay. Take the risk, who knows? It might just be worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are greatly appreciated 🥺


End file.
